


The things that I hate about you add up to none

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Allura is loved, Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beetle Voltron squad, Drama assured, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Haggar is their mom, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith is a rebel, Lance doesn't want to date, Lance is an outsider, M/M, Matt and Pidge are so done with all the pining shit, Obliviousness, Shiro gets Keith to date Lance, Shiro wants to date Allura, The Galra boys are all siblings, The all drive Volkswagen Beetles, he doesn't take it well, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: Shiro wants to date Allura, Allura wants to date Shiro. But Allura can’t date until her brother - Lance, does.Shiro has the perfect candidate in mind to take him out.or the 10 Things I Hate About You remix nobody asked for.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my first Voltron fic. I got into the fandom and knew I had to do a story. So its based on 10 Things I Hate About You. IT does follow the concept of the film but I do add my own bits in. Also Lance and Keith aren't specifically Kat and Patrick they're a mixture of both; although Keith is the one being paid to take out Lance. Also there's no Joey Donner character. But the story should still be fun. Keith and Lance also know each other and are enemies. Um trying to think of anything else to clarify but just ask questions as we go along. Apologies for any mistakes and I'm not American so if there is any spelling or other words I've not used right just tell me XD But any way enjoy!

"And remember-"

_"No boys or girls!"_ The two said slightly aggravated. They've heard this a thousand times already and that was just this morning.

"Good no dating." He said mainly towards his daughter more than his son.

"Dad!" His daughter huffed.

_"Dad!"_ Alfor repeated. "Look Allura, Lance; I just want you both to be safe."

"Why can't we date?" Allura whined with a pout.

"Oh _you_ can date but only when your brother does."

"No one’s going to date him! He's an idiot." Allura pointed out. Lance frowned.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I have many boys and girls who want to date me, I'm a _catch_." He defended, pointing to himself proudly.

"Oh and where are they?"

"Well not here obviously, I just don't want to date. I'm going to college soon and I don't need distractions."

"Says the biggest flirt around school."

_"Allura!"_ Lance hissed. Their father didn't need to know that.

"Lance?" His father questioned his tone alarmingly serious.

"It's a bit of fun; I don't actually do anything! I just like the thrill of the catch." He admitted.

"Lance you shouldn't mess with people like that; one of the reasons why you're not allowed to date and not just for your safety but god forbid every moron who falls for your charm." Alfor let out a little laugh when his sons jaw dropped.

"But other than that, have a good day at school kids." He smiled and pushed them out the door. Allura turned to Lance with an amused smirk. Lance glared at her.

"Oh shut up and get in the car." He snapped walking down the steps to his crappy blue Volkswagen Beetle. Well it wasn't crappy it was Lance's baby; it just needed a little work and it would be amazing. Lance opened the car and then started her up. The car made some loud noises before eventually starting.

"Thank god." Lance breathed out relived it started today. The other day it made them late because they broke down. Professor Sendak wasn't happy. So maybe the car could use a lot of work. A new engine; a new paint job and a new set of wheels but he was a student he couldn't afford that. Besides having this car made him feel special. He didn't like to follow trends and did the unexpected this car was an example.

"Get dad to buy you a new car." Allura told him as they drove away.

"First of all; _yeah right_." Lance scoffed. They may be rich but Alfor believed in hard work.

"And second; I don't want a new car, _Berbie_ is my baby."

"Berbie?" Allura raised her brow.

"Well this is a Herbie car and it's blue so I called her Berbie a combination of the two."

"You could have just stuck with Blue."

"Where's your creativity?"

"Why did I get stuck with an idiot for a brother?" Allura rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to walk?" Lance threatened.

"I'd probably get to school faster." Allura stifled a laugh at their 10mph pace.

"Shut your _quiznak_." Lance sulked. He doesn’t want it to break down again so he was driving carefully.

"Well that didn't make sense."

"Shut your quiznakking mouth then."

"You love me really." Allura grinned.

"Unfortunately yes." Lance chuckled and they continued their journey to Garrison High.

*

Shiro looked up at the place he used to know. All the students passing by barely giving him a second glance.

He'd dropped out of high school at 16 to join the army. Unfortunately, two years later he'd been discharged due to acute amnesia and the lost his right arm. A prosthetic arm was given to him, he could have continued on with his ranks but he wanted to see his brother and father. His amnesia was becoming a struggle of ptsd - memories and experiences coming back to him; it made him vulnerable and he couldn't go on.

Shiro looked down to his prosthetic, curling his new fingers into a fist; he missed the sense of touch and feel on his fingers.

"Think we can find them?" A voice brought him back to reality. Matt Holt - his brother in arms discharged due to the loss of his father in battle. He came back to take care of his sister and finish his senior year at high school. Shiro the same. He needed to make care of his brother and father and vice versa.

"Yeah." Shiro smiled at him.

"It's a big school." Matt said nervously.

"We've faced far worse." He reminded. Matt nodded sombrely, knowing the horrors they've seen at war.

"I bet Keith can still be found in his usual hang out spot by the bleachers." Matt said changing the subject. Shiro smiled; his brother - the rebel. Good kid; could do with doing what's he's told though.

"And I guarantee that Katie is in the computer rooms." Shiro added. Katie Holt - Pidge as they call her - genius by nature with heart of gold.

Matt grinned. "Pidge always loved her technology. It's been so long, she must be a sophomore now." His smile turned sad.

"A lot had changed in the two years we've been gone."

"Let’s go find out what has." Matt suggested leading the way into the building. Shiro followed knowing that his brother was going to be so surprised to see him.

*

Keith sat on the bleachers smoking with his friends. He comes to school but he wonders why he even bothers. He barely goes to lesson and if he does he's late; he only comes here to socialise. Well socialise with the few friends he has. The rest of the school seem to think he's some sort of criminal which is a bunch of bullshit.

Keith leaned back on his elbows, cigarette in hand easing in and of conversation. Life hasn't been good in school since his brother left. It was alright when he still heard from him in the first eight months but the letters stopped. He received an army official letter telling him his brother is MIA. Keith didn't know how he was going to cope with that. Knowing that Shiro wasn't coming back anytime soon broke him slightly.

He was alone, even more so since their father died just under a year ago. He was truly alone and that scared him. He had to fight for himself. He was forced to grow up because he has no one else. Becoming distant and rebellious made him feel less alone, more people paid attention because he was troubled. However, their affection meant nothing. He only wanted _\- needed -_ one person and that was his brother.

Collective gasps and whispered hushed the conversations around him.

"Keith." Thace breathed out shakily.

"Hmm?" Keith broke his train of thought and turned to his purple haired friend. Keith looked into his friend’s golden eyes that bore shock. He noticed how Thace's grey almost purple tinted skin had suddenly gone pale. It's like he's seen a ghost or something.

"What's wrong?" Keith shot up alarmed trying to read his friends face. Thace pointed warily past him. He followed his finger directions not expecting his breath to be knocked out of him. Thace had seen a ghost and now had Keith. A familiar figure was walking towards them.

_"Shiro."_ The name slipped out easily. Keith could feel his tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. This couldn't be happening Shiro was- _the general said_ -fuck Keith was overwhelmed. He stood up cautiously, never taking his eyes off of the ghost coming towards them. He slowly stepped down the bleachers, the tears beginning to blur his vision. It stopped dead in front of him and Keith reached out his hand. It leaned into his touch. Keith froze at the solid touch.

_"Keith."_ It breathed out. Relief and happiness washed over him.

_"Shiro!"_ Keith cried jumping into his brother's arms. He held him tight, he'd dreamed of this moment for a long time and now it was happening. Shiro pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against Keith's. Keith saw that he too was crying.

"I've missed you brother."

"I thought you were dead." Keith pulled away wiping his tears.

"I thought I was for a while." Shiro admitted rubbing his gave with his hand. Keith noticed the scar that was drawn across his nose. Looking at it caused pain in his chest. He couldn't imagine what his brother has endured.

"They told me you were MIA." He sobbed.

"We'd gone on a mission and it went wrong. We got captured. Matt and I had to fight our way out I was lucky to escape with life let alone all of me." Shiro explain revealing his arm. Keith gasped.

"Your arm-" He trailed off. His brother had lost it.

"I hope you don't think of me any less."

"Brother I could never think little of you. I'm just glad you’re alive." Keith hugged him again.

"I can't wait to see dad." Shiro said. Keith tensed in his arms, letting go of him. Shiro looked at him confused.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Shiro our father died."

*

"He's dead?" She cried.

"I'm sorry Pidge." Matt pulled his younger sister into a hug.

"It's okay. At least you're alive." She pulled back wiping her tears. She had to be strong for her mother and brother.

"Shiro is back too," Matt added.

"Oh my god." Pidge gasped. She always considered Shiro family and Keith. The two families have always been close. But Shiro has no idea what's happened since he'd left.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Their father died last year."

"What?"

"He was ill and he couldn't hold on any longer."

"Poor guy."

"Yeah."

"Come on let's find them." Matt insisted taking her out the computer rooms.

....

"Just drop me off on the side here."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be seen in your crappy car." Allura put it ever so nicely.

"Just for that I'm driving you into the car park." Lance grinned.

"You're evil you know that?"

"Oh I'm sorry for not caring about what people think of me." Lance rolled his eyes. People can say what they want he's not bothered. And if he is bothered he doesn't let it show. His big ego and flirtatious nature easily masked any insecurities.

"You do too." Allure scoffed.

"I do not, they can say what they want, I don't give a quiznak."

"Say _fuck_ Lance! Just say _fuck_! It's not hard to say! You're so lame speaking you're fake language."

" _Altean_ isn't fake! I made it up."

"Exactly."

"Whatever go join your popular hierarchy." Lance rolled his eyes and parked the car. They got out and Lance noticed the yellow bug he parked next too. Hunk was already here. He searched for the red and green bug but they were nowhere to be found.

"Looking for your _boyfriend_." Allura teased.

" _Keith_ is not my boyfriend." Lance scrunched up his face. Keith his boyfriend? Pffft. He didn't like Keith. He and Keith didn't work well. They always argue; Keith was the thorn in his side and Lance was the pain in Keith's ass. He couldn't care less about Keith, he just liked to annoy him because he liked how frustrated he got.

"I never said Keith so you must have been searching for him." She smirked. She wasn't wrong, he just assumed she meant Keith. God dammit. His sister was sneaky.

"You're delusional, Keith is my rival." Lance spluttered.

"Then why were you looking around for his red car?"

"I was seeing if he turned up to school today so I could bug him." Lance answered trying to sound certain of his own words. Allura raised her brow not buying it.

"I was also looking for Pidge to see if her car was there too."

" _OK_ Lance sure." She said sceptically flashing him a grin before walking away.

"I was!" He shouted to her. Lance sighed. She was his sister what did she know. With one last look he looked around the car park he followed his sister. Thoughts of Keith leaving him behind... _mostly._

....

Shiro and Keith had met up with Matt and Pidge and they took Shiro to their father's grave. They also visited Colleen Holt and tell her the news. That's when Shiro found out that Keith had been living with the Holt's since their father died.

They had all agreed to ditch morning classes and catch up. Then by 11 they had planned to just skip the whole day; however the school had called them about their absent and that they had to return.

The four of them had been called to the guidance counsellor's office.

"So you guys ditched morning lectures I see." The woman - Haggar as Shiro learned - scolded them. She had long white hair and a slight hunch that made her appearance seem older yet her lack of wrinkles, her long bitter nails and golden eyes made her look younger. She was misleading Shiro didn't trust her much.

"We were visiting my father grave I didn't know he had died." Shiro explained.

"Excuses." She spat. Um who was this lady and why was she mean?

"Look it was my fault let them go." Keith told her.

"Mr Kogane why am I not surprised" She said bitterly. "All right the rest of you take your schedules and go back to 3rd period." They nodded and stood up.

"I'll see you at lunch." Shiro told his brother. Keith nodded.

"Mr Kogane you will take yourself to detention." She instructed.

"With pleasure." Keith said standing up. Detention didn't bother him never did. It especially doesn't bother him now his brother is home.

"See you tomorrow for tea?" He said to her at the door.

"Yes but please tell my sons to tell me next time they want their friends over." Haggar smiled. Keith smiled back. Haggar was his best friends' mother, he went round to her house a lot so she knew him quite well. He should probably tell Shiro that as he seemed to not trust her but she's only being mean because it's her job. Can't show favouritism although some teachers do.

A cough interrupted their moment. The two turned to the person who coughed.

"Mr McClain do come in." Haggar's smile faded. Keith rolled his eyes. Great Lance was here. Lance was just another problem at school. Number one asshole. He was self-centred and childish; a constant tease - flirts and then doesn't pursue the person - well mainly because he can't date but he's also kind of a shrew.

"Mullet." Lance addressed him looking him up and down. "Nice to see you actually showed up today."

"Nice to see you're still an _ass_ today." Keith replied with a smile. Lance glared at him.

"Yeah well nice to see-"

_"Yeah?"_ Keith waited a smirk playing on his slips.

"Oh shut your quiznak." Lance sulked and nudged his shoulder as he passed him into the office. Keith rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. He annoyed Lance, mission accomplished.

*

"Mr McClain, do you know why you're here?"

"Um to get counselling?"

"Nice try, you're here for flashing in the classroom."

"It was a bratwurst."

"Don't flatter yourself." Haggar scoffed.

"What? No it was a sausage! I was trying to scare Ms Luxia, clearly it worked."

"Whatever don't do it again McClain."

"What no detention?"

"No didn't want to suffer yours and Mr Kogane's sexual tension again."

"God you're like my sister," Lance huffed. "I'm leaving." He turned and left. Even the teachers now? What had this school come too?

....

"Coran who's that?" Allura asked her friend when they sat at their usual table at lunch time. Her other friends were engrossed in conversation but she zoned out as soon as she saw him.

The ginger haired man rubbed his chin following her line of sight. He saw Keith standing with what's seems to be his brother back from the army in line for food.

"What Keith's twin brother? Not identical of course but you can see the resemblance."

"I wasn't aware Keith had a brother."

"Yes well he had just left with Pidge's brother before you and your brother moved here to join the army."

"I see."

"Got a little crush do we?" Coran teased.

"W-What no?!" Allura stuttered tearing her eyes away from guy with a blush. He was very handsome she would admit that but she couldn't like someone. It just makes her father's stupid rule harder.

"You know you can't date Allura."

"I know. Well only until Lance does-" She turned to her brother who was sat with his friends, only to see him fire spit balls at the group of people some would call nerds.

"But I can't see that happening anytime soon." She sighed disappointedly turning back to Coran.

"Well you can dream." Coran assured her looking at the guy himself.

Allura followed his lead and turned back to Keith’s brother.

"I can dream but it won't happen."

*

Keith had caught his brother up on what's been happening. He told him how he was getting on with school and how he was excellent at wood shop and not so much at literature. Well only because he doesn't show up half the time.

Pidge had told the two about high school and what they had missed pointing out all the groups and who to avoid like the jocks and cheerleaders and the business kids.

"The hipsters are cool; the Rasta group are mainly stoners as are the hippies and the skater kids. The art students are very passionate always with a paint brush for inspiration." Pidge informs as they sit down at an empty table outside.

"The emo kids are alright and the rebels - well don't bother with them but if you do go through me." Keith added. "The nerds are also alright because well Pidge," He smirked at her earning a nudge.

"And I think that-" Keith paused noticing his brother was no longer listening but staring elsewhere.

Keith crossed his arms. "Shiro?"

"Who's that?" He asked mesmerised. Shiro was captivated by such beauty. Keith turned his head towards the popular kids.

"Coran?" He raised his brow.

"I think he means the girl." Matt answered looking equally interested.

Keith and Pidge rolled their eyes.

"That's Allura McClain. Most popular girl in the school - a _princess_ if you will."

"Surely she can't be that awful."

"What Keith mean by princess is that she's treated like one because of who her father is." Pidge elaborated.

"And he is?" Shiro asked.

"He was the President last term but now we have President Zarkon."

"You mean President Alfor is her father?"

_"Ex president."_ She corrected.

"I thought the name McClain sounded familiar." Matt said.

"It is not wise to touch her anyway." Keith advised.

"Why because she's the ex-president’s daughter?"

"That and it is a well-known fact that the McClain siblings are not allowed to date."

"Siblings?"

"See the dark-skinned boy over there with the blue eyes next to my friend Hunk in the yellow?"

"Yeah?"

"That's Lance McClain, Allura's brother and Keith's _'best friend'_." Pidge smiled as she made quotation marks with her fingers.

Keith snorted. "Yeah right try enemies."

"You two don't get along?" Shiro asked watching the boy. Lance didn't seem so bad. Okay well he did just kind of push that kid for no reason but he must have a heart.

"Water gets on better with fire." Keith compared. Shiro laughed.

"Sure you don't just _like_ him?"

"Very sure,"

"So, what I'm getting at anyway is they’re untouchable." Shiro confirmed to himself more than the others.

"Look Shiro if you're looking to get close to her I hear she's looking for a French tutor." Pidge announced to him.

"I have no knowledge of French."

"Better hit the books then." She shrugged.

"Not even back one day and a girl gets all the attention." Keith moaned.

"Sorry bud. I will always have time for you."

"I know you will. Anyway, I'm going to go to wood shop and catch up with my friends.

See you after school?"

"Yeah definitely."

"Cool." Keith smiled and left. Shiro was glad he gets to see his brother again but he'll be damned if he doesn't get to date this woman who has him infatuated by her beauty. He must find out more about her.

"I'm going to go inform Haggar about me being able to tutor Allura and then I'm going to the library to learn French." Shiro told them and left too.

"Matt, I'll introduce you to my best friend Hunk."

*

_"Did you see that?!"_ Lance exclaimed.

"Hey Lance-" a kid started Lance cut him off.

"Beat it kid!" Lance then pushed him out the way.

"Did you see Allura?!" Lance grunted. He was watching his sister and that _boy_ rumoured to be Keith's brother giving each other _lovey dovey_ stares. He couldn't let anything happen between them. Then again nothing could or their father would kill her and then him for not doing anything. Besides he knew his sister, Allura was a woman of honour and she respected their father wishes. She wouldn't date till he would but she's going to be waiting a while. Although Lance likes to flirt no one here is actually worth his time. They're boring and all the same no one really stands out.

"Did you see their stares I mean-Hunk are you even listening to me!!" He snapped turning to his friend who was way too busy staring at Allura's friend Shay. He could have spoken to his other friends but Rolo and Nyma were too deep in conversation.

"Sorry Lance, what's did you say buddy?" Hunk snapped out of his trance.

"Can you stop staring at your girlfriend for one minute and listen." Lance whined.

"She's not my girlfriend yet, we've only had one date." Hunk defended.

"Walking your dog’s together is hardly a date." Lance scoffed.

"What would you know? You _don't_ date. Besides we're going to the movies this Saturday."

"I know stuff." Lance defended.

"Yeah about flirting not dating."

"Yeah well whatever I have bigger problems. My sister seems to be hooked on that brother of my enemy."

"Would it be so bad?"

"Yes! Because if she likes someone she'll beg me to date and you know I can't resist her puppy eyes. That's how I ended up with this scar," He rolled up his sleeve showing his scar to Hunk.

"Yes, how you fell out the tree trying to save her cat and cut your arm. You keep reminding us."

"Well I'm taking it to my grave."

"Stubborn ass," Hunk laughed.

"Proud to be." Lance laughed too.

"Hey Hunk!" A voice called. The two turned their heads, even Rolo and Nyma stopped talking for a second to see who called. It was Pidge and her brother. Lance liked Pidge they were in a few classes together. She used to tutor him in physics. She also dressed up as a boy and joined his sports team to prove to him that girls were just as good as boys when he accidentally opened his big mouth and said boys were better than girls at sports. That how they became friends really. They didn't hang out all the time thought but he knew they were still good friends.

"Katie." Hunk smiled giving the girl a hug when she approached.

"This is my brother Matt." Pidge introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Matt stuck his hand out to shake Hunk's but he just pulled him into a hug.

"I've heard so much about you Matt, I felt for Pidge when she got that MIA letter."

"Yeah a mission went wrong." Matt grimace at the thought.

"Oh yeah and this is Lance." Pidge pointed to him.

"Pleasure." Lance shook Matt's hand.

"It's an honour to meet Alfor's son." Matt praised.

"Don't get used to it. Apparently, I'm a scary person," Lance shrugged settling back into his seat.

"I wouldn't say scary. _Annoying_ but not scary." Pidge grinned. Lance opened his mouth to protest but closed it again. Meh scary/annoying what’s the difference. He was scarily annoying or annoyingly scary either way other kids at this school didn't like him as much as his sister. Not that he cared, he didn't like many people anyway. People were annoying.

"I'm going to leave now. I have posters to tear down before 4th period." Lance excused himself, grabbing his bag and his tray.

"Catch you later man." Hunk yelled to him.

"Yeah yeah." Lance gave him a thumbs up.

....

"Allura!" Haggar caught up to her in the hallway.

"Ms Haggar." Allura addressed her.

"I have found you a tutor for your French class."

"You have?" She asked cheerfully. Thank god, she's been failing and she doesn't want to disappoint her father.

"Yes, Shiro Kogane." Her heart sped up.

"Really?" She smiled intrigued. God what was she doing she can't like anybody.

Speak of the devil he just walked down the hallway towards them.

"Shiro." Haggar called him. "Come meet your student."

Shiro walked over a small blush on his face, the white hair from his little fluff at the top of his head bouncing about with his movements.

"Hi," Shiro smiled at her. Allura was ready to swoon but she kept composed. She was a lady after all.

"Hi," She said back sheepishly. Allura but her lip nervously. Shiro watched the action.

"Well up you guys will start tomorrow on your free period."

"That's great thank you so much." Allura said gratefully; her eyes never leaving Shiro's. Haggar left and it was just the two of them staring into each other eyes.

The bell rang breaking their eye contact as students began to fill the halls.

"Well err I better get to lesson." Shiro finally said.

"Yeah me too." Allura said shakily.

"Okay bye." Shiro said and the two began to move but almost bumped into each other. They laughed and went around. Allura looked back and smiled one last time at Shiro who had also turned around. Allura felt butterflies in her stomach. She was going to spend time with Shiro - alone; together. She didn't know if she could t handle that. How could she not fall for him when they would spend time together almost every day speaking the language of love and and - she was quiznak'd.

"What did I see there hmm?" Lance appeared making her jump. He crossed his arms giving her a suspicious look.

"That was me meeting my French tutor." Allura said.

"Sure."

"It was I swear!"

"Do you always give you're tutors that look?"

"What look?" She denied but her blush gave her away.

"Aha so you like him!"

"No I don't just go away Lance what would you know?"

"I know about relationships and you should get involved with him especially since he's a Kogane."

"I bet if Keith asked you out you'd say yes." Allura bit out. Lances jaw dropped.

"I would not!" He hissed. "I hate Keith."

"Whatever, let's get to lesson and see your boy-"

"Don't say it."

_"Boyfriend."_ She squeaked out and ran off down the hallway.

"Wait till we get home!" He chased her. She was so dead.

*

"I think It'd be cool to store all your memories and all you've learnt in to a space ship." Lance said to his physics class. It was 5th period and he couldn't wait to go home.

"I mean when I go in the future I'd want all my information stored into a AI." He continued.

"All the information in _your_ head could be stored in a paper aeroplane." Keith taunted. Lance scowled at him. He was one of the reasons why he wanted to go home. It was 5th period he didn't have the energy to fight back.

"Yeah well Keith you-you-" Fuck he couldn't think of anything. The whole class including his sister and Professor Sendak was watching him waiting for a response.

"Yours would be less." He settled on smiling proudly only because he managed to say something.

"Ooo great come back." Keith said dryly. Lance stifled a giggle - _come_. Lance raised his brow mischievously.

"Oh baby your mouth knows I give great come backs." Lance smirked. Keith's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Lance smiled victoriously! He got Keith Kogane to blush. Funny he looked kinda a cute like that. The while class had made _'ooo'_ sounds some even mumbled _'scandalous'_. His sister had pulled a face that was a cross between ‘trying not to laugh at my brother’ and ‘eww that's my brother and I want to throw up’.

"Mr McClain please keep your personal lives out of the classroom otherwise I'll be forever to send you to detention." Sendak warned.

"Sorry sir I couldn't keep my mouth shut around this fine thing." Lance said sending a wink to Keith. Keith just sank lower into his chair. He had finally gotten to Keith. He knew how he was going to annoy him now. Lance was ready. Lance was _winning_.

....

Allura waved at Shiro as she got into her brother's car. Shiro smiled wistfully and waved back.

"You like her." Keith stated.

"No." He lied.

Keith raised his brow; "I warned you she's untouchable."

"I know I'm just going to tutor her."

"Yeah okay."

"I will."

_"See you later gorgeous."_ Lance yelled at Keith before getting into his blue beetle. Keith grimaced at his words. Mumbling curses under his breath Keith got into his red beetle as quickly as he could.

"Enemies huh?" Shiro raised his brow with a smirk when they had settled in the seats.

"He's doing it to annoy me because he knows I won't flirt back." Keith grunted.

"Why don't you flirt back and surprise him?" Shiro suggested.

"Because it's embarrassing. I have a reputation to keep." Keith replied. As if to prove it he ran a hand through his hair like something out of an 80s movie.

"My brother, the dream boat rebel." Shiro mock swooned.

"You know you're jealous." Keith retorted with a smirk.

"Sooo jealous." He laughed.

"Come on let's see if we can beat Pidge to our house." Keith started the engine.

"Well considering they just left in the green beetle you better get a move on."


	2. Come on Keith, please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Shrio askes out Allura and needs someone to date her brother; who could possibly do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys back with another chapter. Little bit of a bonding moment here. Hope you all like it!

"Where's your sister?!" His father asked when he entered. He had gone into town and left her there with her friends and then he looked around for a bit. She was getting a lift back with Coran. But of course, their father went mad because she's wasn't with him. Now if he was the one not here he would have be like _‘oh it's fine’_ but because it's his sister who is 'perfect' he worries.

"Hi dad how was my day? My day was good how was yours?" Lance mocked.

_"Ha!"_ Alfor rolled his eyes. "Where is she?"

"Getting a ride home with some bikers full of sperm." Lance answered sarcastcially.

"Funny." His father snapped.

"She's getting a ride with Coran." His father trusted Coran. He was technically their Cousin.

"Good now was that so hard?"

"Immensely." Lance sighed. "I'm going to my room." Lance trotted up the stairs.

"Wait a letter arrived for you today." Alford informed taking it off the table in the hallway. Lance gasped running back down the stairs snatching the letter of his father. He ripped it open.

"I got in!" He's been dying to go to this uni. It was the only uni that did any course to do with space near him. It was also away from their life here, where he was known as the president’s son. He can go off and make a life for himself and hopefully it would get him to space one day.

"Got into where?" His father asked.

"Into Voltron College." He beamed.

"But that's in another state!"

"I know!"

"No need to sound so _happy_."

"Well I am."

"Well you shouldn't because you can't go."

"Um why?" Lance frowned. He knew his father would say something like this. Alfor always wanted him to get into politics so he could be president one day. Just Like President Zarkon’s son Lotor was doing. But Lance didn't want that. He wanted to go into space.

"Because I said so, it's too far." Alfor told him.

"But Voltron's the only college that does space engineering!" Lance tried to explain. Why couldn't he see that?

"Well you'll have to find somewhere nearer."

"Dad!"

_"Dad!"_ Another voice chirped. The door closed and the two turned to Allura.

"Did I interrupt something?" Allura paused looking at their angry faces.

_"No."_ Lance said trying to change the subject.

"Yes." Alfor stressed.

"I'm going to Voltron College."

"Ooo did my letter come too?" Allura asked. She was still smiling as she said it.

"No point in being happy dad isn't letting us go." Lance deadpanned. Allura was about to say something when their father spoke.

"What are you so happy about anyway dear?" Alfor asked ignoring his son. Allura smile came back in an instant.

"Oh nothing I just have a tutor for French." Allura grinned.

"That's good hun glad to see you're getting you're grades up." Alfor hugged her.

"Yeah till you find it that her tutor is a _really_ good looking boy." Lance distracted. He couldn't let his father get back on the topic of college. Heh he was evil but he had to do what he had to do.

"What?!" Their father yelled.

"He's only tutoring me."

"That's what they all say but they always have underlying intentions."

"What? _‘I'm teaching you French but I really want to get into your pants?’_ "

"Exactly!" Their father hollered.

"Lance tell him he's a good guy!"

"I can't do that." He wasn't going to do that. His sister couldn't be happy if he wasn't. Okay he was being cruel.

"Lance!" She begged. He just shrugged.

"You only want to date him."

"Why can't you just be a good brother and date somebody?"

"Because I'd don't want to."

Allura huffed and dragged him aside.

_"Please,"_ She whispered. "Lance just tell him Shiro is a good guy. You don't have to date just, let me have this." She pleaded.

"Allura,"

_"Please."_ She did her best puppy eyes. Oh for the love of god not they eyes. Anything but the eyes!

"The eyes." Lance sighed. "Fine." Allura smiled. His sister would owe him one though.

"Dad," He walked around her. "Shiro is a good guy. He fought for our country and even lost an arm while doing it." He wasn't lying Shiro generally seemed like a good guy. But he didn't want him dating his sister.

"Oh right I see. Well then I'll allow it." Alfor caved.

"Thank you!" She hugged her father and then her brother. She then grabbed her letter off the table and opened it.

"I got in too!"

"I'm so proud!" Lance grinned and the two hugged again jumping up and down.

"You guys aren't going!" Alfor stressed.

"We have too." Lance whined.

"You can't leave me _alone_." Alfor looked down sadly. Suddenly Allura and Lance felt really guilty. He was right, their father would be alone. They felt bad for leaving but they wanted to pursue their dreams.

"We can still video call and we'll visit on the holidays." Allura offered.

"I see, reduced to video calls and holiday visits when you can." Alfor sniffled. He was trying to emotionally black mail them. _Clever sod_. However, Lance knew there was no way to win so he was going to make the sacrifice.

"Look dad I'll stay if Allura can go to Voltron. I'll even choose politics at the local university there."

“Really?” His father asked.

“Yeah.” Lance nodded sadly.

"Deal." Alfor suddenly perked up. "I'll go make dinner."

Alfor left and the two siblings were left stood in the hallway.

"Lance I can't believe you did that."

"Well you're better at it than me so I figured you should go." Lance shrugged and turned towards the stairs.

"Thank you, big brother." Allura genuinely meant it. They may fight and argue and tease each other but they're siblings and they love each other.

"You're welcome." He smiled softly.

"I'll do something for you."

"And that is?"

"I'll find you a date."

"Oh so you can date Shiro." Lance scoffed. And here we go back at it again for _her_ benefit.

"No." She blushed. "So you don't have to be alone."

Lance rolled his eyes. "I like being alone. Everyone else is stupid."

Lance didn't need anyone else. He could be himself when he was alone. No expectations.

"So you're going to be a lonely old man."

"That's the dream." Lance forced a smile and disappeared upstairs. Pfft he didn't need anyone. Not even Keith Kogane. Not that he thinks bout Keith although he did just pop into his mind right now. Ah fuck that, Lance was going to listen to some music.

....

"Maybe I should just ask her out?" Shiro pondered out loud to Matt. He lay on the bad looking at the ceiling. Shiro had to stay in Matt's room since his room was the biggest and had a bunk bed in it. Keith had gotten the guest room but it wasn't big enough for the both of them.

"She's untouchable remember?" Matts said from below him on the bottom bunk.

"Yeah but you should have seen the way she looked at me today; something is there." Shiro smiled at the memory. She had smiled at him in that way! She looked back too.

"Bro I think you're delusional." Matt chuckled braking his thought.

"Maybe but I saw something and I can't just ignore it." Shiro insisted.

"Okay ask her out then and see." Matt suggested.

"I will." Shiro agreed.

"Tomorrow." Matt stated.

"Tomorr _-ow?_ " He emphasised the last part in shock.

"Yeah why waste any time?"

"Um I need to plan." Shiro said defensively.

_"Chicken?"_ Matt teased.

"No, just nervous it's been two years man and now I'm back in the game."

"Keep saying things like that and I'm sure she'll run into your arms."

"Shut up." Shiro smiled grabbing his pillows and throwing it underneath his bed.

"Hey!" Matt tried to sound angry but a laugh escaped him. Shiro laughed too. Normally a pillow fight would start but the walls are thin and they might wake up the others. Back at the camp they were in, it wouldn't be much of a problem because the other guys would join in and then the general would make then clean the floors with their toothbrushes. Here he didn't know what Colleen would do.

"Dude sleep on it and see how you feel in the morning." Matt said throwing back the pillow. Shiro caught it in one hand.

"Yeah I will do." Shiro nodded even though Matt couldn't see him.

"Night Shiro."

"Night Matt."

....

It took all week but by Friday Shiro finally had the gut to ask Allura out. He knew it was a dead end doing so but he had to see.

_"Je connais un bon restaurant en bas de la rue."_

_"Je connais un bon restaurant en bas de la rue."_ Allura repeated. "What did that mean?"

"I know a good restaurant down the street."

"Oh right nice."

_"Aimerais-tu partir avec moi?"_ Shiro then said with a smile bringing up a flower from his bag. "Would you like to go with me?" He re-spoke in English.

"Did you just ask me out?"

"Um yeah?" Shiro blushed. ABORT ABORT!!

"That's so cute." Allura smiled. That was a good sign, right?

"Soo, is that a yes?" He asked god why was he so nervous? He used to ask out girls all the time before he left. His confidence has just suddenly gone. Allura was different. Being with her this last week has made him realise how sweet and kind she is.

"Look I would say yes but I don't know if you know I’m not allowed to-"

"Not allowed to date I know I just thought I'd try because I um I like you a lot." Shiro muttered the last part. God, he was so awkward.

_Keep cool Shiro_.

Allura let out a small breath; it sounded like relief. She put her hand on top of his.

"I was going to say I'm not allowed to date till my brother does which probably won't be ever so I'm afraid we can't."

"Till your brother does?" Shiro questioned. He didn't know that. That means there was hope! All he had to do was find Lance a suitor. He would ask Keith but he knows the answer will be no. He had to look around first and use Keith only as a last resort.

"Yeah. It's fairly new this rule."

"What if we found him someone?" Shiro suggested.

"Who would date him?" Allura said sounding a little disgusted.

"I don't know but we could ask around." He enlightened.

"What about Keith?"

"He wouldn't do it. I know him."

"Right well if you can find my brother a date then I will most certainly go out with you."

"Great." Shiro grinned cheerfully. He's got a date...as soon as he finds Lance one.

*

"Hey good looking," Lances voice teased. Keith's growled. He's had enough he's had to endure his constant flirting all week he couldn't take it!

"Would you just-" He started but the anger fizzled oh when he saw that Lance wasn't talking to him. _Oh_. That's great! It um-it wasn't him.

_Er Yay?_

He didn't need Lance's attention anyway. Nope nope nope. Keith stared as Lance flirted with this girl and got her number.

"I call you." He promised. The girl giggled and walked away. As soon as she was gone Lance ripped up she number. Keith rolled his eyes. He was a noob. Lance noticed Keith staring and his eyes sparkled.

"Hey babe," Lance smirked. He walked over to Keith and draped his arm over the smaller boy.

"Get off me." Keith shrugged him off. Why did he even feel sad about not having Lance's attention, he should have remembered his annoying it was. _Wait?_ He felt sad? Since when?!

_"Stupid subconscious."_ Keith grumbled.

"What?"

"I said stupid as in you _are_ stupid."

"Rude. I pour my heart into flirting with you every day you should be grateful."

"Oh, well sorry for not falling for you charm."

"Okay you may not fall for it but you've imagined me naked." Lance wiggled his eyebrows. God he was a dick.

"Am I that transparent? I want you, I _need_ you _oh baby, oh baby."_ Keith replied sarcastically. Lance couldn't help but laugh.

"I actually don't hate your right now Kogane." Lance touched his chin and wandered off. Keith froze just registering the movement. His chin burned form where Lance's fingers had been. This means nothing though. No matter how weird it made him feel.

He ignored the feeling and went to his wood shop classroom. He didn't have a lesson but he likes to work on his project in his free period.

"Thace, Antok, Kolivan," Keith smiled when he saw that his friends had the same idea.

"Keith." They greeted.

"You coming over to ours tonight?" Thace asked.

"Yeah we have the next Call of Duty." Atnok added. Although it was a little hard to hear him over the face mask he was wearing.

"I wish I could but I promised Shiro I would spend time with him." Keith told them. It wasn't a lie he did promise Shiro but he didn't specify a day. But he just wanted to sleep tonight.

"You still coming to the concert tomorrow though, right?" Atnok asked.

"Oh yeah of course I couldn't miss Fall Out Boy." He confirmed. He wouldn't miss that for the world.

"That's kids been staring at you since you entered, you know him?" Kolivan nodded to the broad boy in the yellow who was stood at the corner of the room.

Keith knew the kid, he was Pidge's friend. He was also Lance's friend. What was his name again; _Hans?_ _Hank?_ No Hunk? Either way he's only spoke to the guy a few times so what was he even doing here?

" _Hank_ -I mean Hunk, what err-what can I do for you?"

"I needed some advice and I don't really have many guy friends." Hunk seemed distressed.

"What about Lance?" Keith asked. Couldn't _he_ deal with his friend.

"He'd probably say something stupid."

"No augment there." On second thought Keith liked Hunk. He led the nervous boy away from his friends. He didn't want Hunk to endure their teasing; he seemed sensitive but in a good way. He also seemed like he could rip your face off if he wanted too but Keith didn't want to see that side.

"So, what can I do you for?"

"I need advice about a girl."

"A girl?"

"Yes."

"You do realise you've come to the wrong guy. I don't really know much about girls I'm gay so I know more about guys than girls."

"Oh right sorry I didn't know I'll go ask Lance." Hunk relied sheepishly. Fuck no he wasn't going to lose to Lance again.

"Wait Hunk!" He called a little too loudly. "I'll try and help. Tell me the problem."

"Well I have this friend and we walk our dogs at the same time. All this week we've been walking them together and I asked her to the cinema."

"Okay sounds- _go...od?_ " Keith questioned waiting for confirmation.

"No because I'm not sure if she thinks it's a date or not. I told Lance it was because I wanted to beat him but truth is I don't know."

"Okay well make it into a date. Go watch a horror movie so she'll have to snuggle into you. Buy her popcorn. Make her laugh. Watch her body language if she responds to yours then you know she likes you."

"Okay I can do that."

"Good let me know how it goes buddy."

"I will thanks. You calmed my nerves too."

"It's alright happy to help a friend."

Take that Lance. God, he had a problem.

....

Shiro texted Pidge and Matt to meet him at lunch.

"What's up Shiro?" Pidge asked sitting down at the table.

"We need to find Lance a date."

"Are you kidding? Half the people don't like him and the other half is more than wiling but he already blew them off!" Pidge yelled. Shiro figured she didn't realise how loud she was being because she gasped and sunk into her chair when she saw others staring.

"Well we have to find someone." Shiro continued.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Because I want to date Allura."

"But why the two siblings can't date?"

"They can but only if _Lance_ dates first which is a long shot so that's why Alfor chose to make that rule."

"That's actually quite smart." Pidge piped up again.

"Yeah. Father tactics." Matt agreed.

"Hey Ulaz," Shiro called to a friend he made earlier this week.

"Yeah man?" Ulaz came over. He was definitely a Galra boy. Brother to Thace, Antok and Kolivan; Sons of Honerva (Haggar) Galra and Shiro was pretty sure president Zarkon was their father. Either way you could tell the resemblance could tell by his white Mohican and the purple head tattoos, his skin also matched theirs and their eyes were all a nice shade of gold.

"Do you know anyone who would date Lance McClain?" He asked. Ulaz broke into laughter.

"You can't be serious?" He wiped his eyes from the tears that fell from laughter.

"Yeah I actually am man." Ulaz's smile faded.

"Well shit I can't help you no one wants to date someone so-"

_"Annoying?"_ Pidge supplied.

_"Opinionated."_ Matt added.

"Yeah." Ulaz nodded.

"But that's part of his-er _charm_ ," Shiro said. "I mean you're friends with him." He said to Pidge. She was but she wouldn't date him.

"If you think that why don't you date him?" Ulaz asked.

"I'm trying to date his sister."

"Fair she's a babe. I mean he's also handsome and all but really intense." Ulaz commented.

"Yeah." Shiro sighed.

"Sorry I could help, good luck man." Ulaz patted his shoulder and left.

"Okay we need to start the search."

*

"Coran we need to find someone to date my brother and fast!" Allura said sitting down at the bleachers where he was.

"Why?"

"Because I want to date Shiro and he wants to date me and the only thing in my way is Lance."

"So we need to find someone willing to go out with your brother?" Coran asked looking to Lance who was playing soccer on the field. He kicked the ball but it hit another kid in the balls. Lance laughed mercilessly, high fiving Rolo.

"It's going to be a struggle." He informed her.

"I know but I believe we can do it!" She said determined. She'll be damned if she lets her brother let her not have happiness. Although he did just give up Voltron college for her. But Lance would be happier in the long run if he had someone to share his time with. She was a good sister if you think about it.

"Should we start asking around then?"

"Yep let’s go."

....

"Any luck?" Shiro asked when the five of them sat down together in the library.

"No unfortunately." Allura sighed.

"Some kids screamed when I said Lance." Coran said.

"Yeah some others said only if they were the last two on the planet." Pidge told. Lance was really unpopular at this school.

"Matt did you ask Nyma?"

"She just laughed." Matt responded.

"Figures."

"Good news guys." Hunk beamed coming over to them.

"You found my brother a date?" Allura asked hopefully.

"No but I have a date with Shay! Keith was right all I had to do was see if she responded to my body language. It's officially a date."

"Congrats." Pidge smiled. The other four just raised their brow with a mischievous smirk.

"We're going to have to use Keith."

"I think I can get him on board." Shiro said. "Be right back I have a brother to visit."

*

"Shiro what's up? What was so urgent I had to leave my class?" Keith ran up to him looking slightly worried. He had texted Keith to meet him in the car park because it was urgent.

"Oh, errr-I fell but it doesn't matter now, might have slightly exaggerated at the urgency but _anyhoo-_ " Shiro paused catching his breath.

"Shiro if this wasn't an emergency then _why_ am I here?" What was his brother up to? Something seemed suspicious to Keith about this whole set up.

"I need you to do me a favour."

"Of course, anything." Keith accepted. God, he said _anything_ how stupid can he get?

"Well you know like I want to date Allura?"

"Yeah, it seems everyone seems to be wanting her these days. What's up with her she got beer flavoured nipples?" Keith commented. His mates today were saying he fit she was and Keith was just like _'meh'_. Well she was pretty even coming from Keith but still!

_"Beer flavoured nipples?"_ Shiro frowned in confusion.

"Certainly, would turn me straight." Keith joked.

"What if a guy had them?" Shiro raised his brow.

"Even better." Keith smiled at the thought.

"What if that guy was Lance?" Shiro slipped in.

"Um say what now?" Keith choked. Had his brother gone mad? He wasn't going to date the enemy.

"I'll pay you?" Shiro questioned rather than stated.

_"No."_

"Come on Keith!" He begged.

"Why?" He had to ask why his brother was asking him to do this monstrous act.

"Because Allura can't date unless her brother does and you're perfect for each other!" Shiro explained. Yep he's definitely gone mad.

"You're saying you're going to pay me to date _that?_ " Keith pointed to Lance who was lighting his farts on fire with Rolo by his car.

"Yes?" Shiro said slowly. He looked like he was reconsidering himself after seeing what Lance was doing. He also looked a little guilty and so he should. Keith couldn't date Lance! And why _Lance_ of all people! Why couldn't Allura have another brother.

"Hey Keith are you a fart because you just blew me away!" Lance yelled over to him and burst out in a fit of laughter.

Despite the cheese and grossness of the pick-up line Keith found himself blushing slightly.

"See you'll be fine; you're blushing that's a good sign!"

"Piss off Shiro I'm not dating _that_." Keith said final.

"Come on brother."

"No. You've been home one week and now you want me to date some guy so you can get into his sister’s pants!"

"It's not like that I really like her!"

"No Shiro. _No!_ " Keith snapped and walked away.

"At least think about it!" Shiro called after him. Think about it! Oh, he was thinking about it and his answer was still no. He wasn't going to date Lance; he couldn't. Lance was well Lance. He was annoying, flirtatious, mean and stupid. All the signs were pointing red. So what if they were good together, so what if they were quite similar. They would NOT work. Keith so couldn't wait for his concert tomorrow.

....

"Sooo, Keith said no." Shiro sat back down with the group.

"Did you offer him money?" Conan asked.

"Yep but still a no."

"Maybe we're looking at this all wrong?" Pidge pondered.

"What do you mean?" Asked Allura.

"Maybe we have to get Lance to be into Keith?"

"Instead of the other way around!" Matt caught on. "Great job sis." He ruffled her hair. Pidge smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." Allura assured. "Is there anything Keith is going to this weekend so they can meet up to on their own."

"He's going to a Fall Out Boy concert tomorrow." Shiro informed.

"No way!" Allura gasped excitedly.

"What?"

"Lance is going to that concert!" She chirped.

"Really? I'd figured him more of a Shakira or Daddy Yankee fan." Hunk pondered. 

"It's his guilty pleasure."

"Great that means they might see each other." Shiro beamed.

"Here's hoping!"

....

Saturday...

It was seven o'clock on the Saturday night. If Lance wanted to get to that concert he’d better leave now; doors opened at nine. He sneaked down the stairs. Oh good no sigh of his father.

"And where do you think you're going mister?" Alfor appeared out of nowhere. How the quiznak does he do that?

"Um out?"

"This late?"

"I'm going to a concert. You know I have tickets."

"Fine but better be back before one."

"I will."

"And no drinking or drugs."

"I won't it's illegal." Lance reminded. Not that it would stop him for having a little him of booze.

"And when you get home-"

"I should take a pee pot and pee in it so you can test my pee for drugs and then I need to do the blow test for alcohol I know _I know._ " Lance rhymed off. He got this speech every time he went out. Although it does stop him from drinking because he gets checked. Fuck his life.

"Have fun text me when you get there."

"I will do."

"Good lad. Love you."

"Love you too dad." Lance said and escaped out the door. Finally, he was free. A horn beeped and Lance ran towards the sound.

"Hey guys." He smiled at Rolo and Nyma.

"What are you wearing?" Rolo looked him up and down. He was wearing dark jeans and Fall Out Boy t-shirt. He had bandanas tied around his wrist with some other bracelets and one hand had black nail polish on. His hair was also a little messed up.

"Clothes." Lance shrugged looking down at them.

"You look like an emo or a punk." Nyma said almost disgusted.

"Well I have to look the part it's not like I want to dressed like this." Lance lied. He totally liked dressing like this. He just had a reputation to keep,

"Come on let's go before my dad comes out and changes his mind." He said and jumped in the car. Nothing was going to ruin his night.

*

The night was well, his friends had disappeared to go to the toilet and he was jamming to himself but it was all goo. Well, all good until Keith saw him. Plain in sight in a Fall Out Boy t-shirt and an emo get up. Keith had saw him. What the fuck was he doing here? He doesn't like this kind of music. _Does he?_

Keith watched Lance jump about dancing and smiling. Keith couldn't help but smile too. He's never seen Lance so laid back and carefree. It was a nice change. He looked kinda cute like that. Well it made him more attractive anyway.

Lance did a spin, stopping abruptly when he saw Keith. Keith quickly looked away.

_Fuck he saw that I was staring_.

Before Keith knew it Lance was manoeuvring in and out of people to get to him.

"Keith?" He raised his brow.

"Why are you looking confused I'm the one that should be confused!"

"Why?"

"Because this is my type of music not yours?" How dare Lance like the same type of music! Not that it was against the law or anything but this mean they have something in common and that wasn't good.

"And you know what type of music I like?" Lance crossed his arms looking offended.

"Yeah you're like a _‘Hips Don't Lie’_ and _‘Gasolina’_ type of guy."

"Well they're practically my canonical jams."

"Exactly."

"Well my hips don't lie Keith and they like this music. So, you can either join me in the fun or keep staring like I have too heads." Lance proposed.

"Well only because you asked so nicely." He said dryly. Lance offered his hand to Keith. He accepted but only because he didn't want to lose Lance in the crowd. Lances hand was sweaty, so was his to be fair. But despite the sweat it almost felt natural, like his hand was supposed to be there. It was nice - surprisingly.

Lance let go of his hand and Keith found himself missing it.

_Get a grip Keith!_ He told himself.

Lance knew how to move and he danced away with the song. Keith didn't really have a dancing bone in his body so he just jumped, moshed and head banged like everyone else.  They soon turned it into a contest who could jump the highest or head bang the best. They also had a contest at who could sing the lyrics to _'My Songs Know What You Did in The Dark'_

_"SO LIGHT EM UP UP UP, LIGHT EM UP UP UP!"_ Keith would chant.

_"LIGHT EM UP UP UP IM ON FIRRREEEEE!"_ Lance would continue.

It was actually fun. Keith was genuinely enjoying himself with Lance; something he never thought was possible.

Everything was fine until Keith accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Keith said.

"Hey man watch it." The man grunted.

"I said I was sorry no need to be rude." Keith spat.

"I'll show you rude." The man swung.

"Hey!" Lance interjected. "He said he was sorry man just leave it!"

The man sniggered.

"So cute your little boyfriend trying to defend you."

"Hey!" Lance pushed him. The man growled and punched Lance in the face, he went down. A crowd had gathered around him. The man smiled smugly and turned to enjoy the music.

_"Lance!"_ Keith yelled. Okay that's was it. No one bullies Lance but him!

"Hey." Keith tapped his shoulder. The man turned and Keith clocked him in the jaw. He went down and out like a light. Keith smiled triumphantly before tending to Lance.

Rolo and Nyma were lost in the crowd somewhere so it was just the two of them. The crowd had parted so they didn't trample on Lance.

"Lance are you okay?" Keith picked him up cradling him in his arms. His nose was all bloody. 

"Yeah," Lance winced at siting up.

"You might need a hospital." Keith suggested.

_"Yeah."_ Lance repeated.

"Come on I'll get you there."

"What about the concert?"

"I guess we'll have to go to another." Keith suggested.

"Is that you asking me out?" Lance smirked. Keith laughed - Lance is back.

"No that's me saying I'm going to another concert; I don't know about you."

"Wow you wound me." Lance put his hand on his heart in mock pain. Although it turned into real pain when he remembered his nose was busted.

Keith helped him up and began walking him through the crowds.

"Hey Keith?"

"Yeah."

"We make a good team." Lance said softly with a smile. Keith's chest seemed to feel warm at the sentiment. _Weird_. Keith smiled back at him because they actually did make a good team.

*

While Lance was being seen to Keith phoned his foster mum aka Colleen and Shiro. Lance had asked him to tell Allura what happened too.

Within half an hour everyone had made it to the hospital and we're now in the ward they put Lance in to fix his nose.

"Lance son what happened?" Alfor inspected the bandage on his nose.

"It was nothing dad." Lance lied.

"Doesn't look like nothing!" Alfor freaked. Okay it wasn't nothing but it could have been a lot worse if it weren't to Keith.

"I knew I shouldn't have sent you to the concert!" He growled. "You'll never go to one again!"

"Sir it was my fault." Keith interfered. _Oh god Keith no._

"It was, was it?" Alfor eyed him.

"Some guy was causing us trouble and tried to hit me so Lance swooped in and took and hit for me but you should have seen how he left the other guy." Keith told the story. Did Keith just make him a hero? Not that it was a lie but he didn't get the finishing punch. This was nice of Keith. Lance felt butterflies in his stomach. Or was it nerves from his anticipated father reaction? Yeah definitely the second one. Lance _doesn't_ get feelings.

"Is this true son?"

"Yeah I saved Keith." Lance answered trying to sound sure of himself.

A smile cracked on his father face. "My son a hero!"

Must have worked.

"A true hero indeed." Keith confirmed looking at Lance. Lance nodded in thanks. He could kiss him right now. Not that he would because that'd be weird and wrong. He didn't like Keith.

"Well I couldn't leave the damsel in distress could I?" Lance grinned. Keith scowled at him. Okay he took it too far.

"Don't make _me_ show you my right hook." He snarled. Lance saw what he did to that man he didn't want to test him.

"Kidding." He smiled sheepishly.

"Better be." Keith said threateningly.

"Okay. I'm ready to go home now." Lance said quickly.

"Come on son." Alfor helped him up. "Allura come on." He called to his daughter who was talking to Shiro.

"See you Monday." She said to him wistfully.

"Bye." Shiro waved at her with an equally disgustingly wistful look in his eye.

Teens in love - _gross_.

Lance wanted some sleep. That's all. And if he happened to think about Keith that night it was only normal considering what happened. It most definitely wasn't of Keith saving him. Quite the opposite Lance dreamed that he was the one to save Keith and he jumped in his arms and-nothing happened whatsoever because Lance and Keith were enemies. They didn't like each other, right?

*

When they had left the hospital, Keith turned to Shiro.

"Okay I'll do it." He caved.

"Do what?" Shiro raised his brow.

"Don't make me say it." Keith groaned.

"I have no idea what you’re talking about." He played dumb but Keith could tell he was trying not to smirk.

"I will _go out_ with Lance." He agreed. He was curious about Lance. He wanted to do this.

"But at fifty bucks a date." There ain't no way in hell he was doing it for free. Not after two years of being stuck with the dickhead.

"Deal." Shiro stuck out his hand Keith took it. Keith could tell he was mentally having a party in his head. What was he getting himself into? Shiro got nice and clam Allura, Keith got annoying and ridiculous Lance. But there was something about him that intrigued Keith.

"What made you change your mind?" Shiro asked.

"I dunno." Keith shrugged. "There’s more to him than I thought."

After tonight Keith definitely saw Lance in a different light. The Lance he knew in school wouldn't have defended him but tonight he did. There's something about Lance and Keith kinda wants to know more. Of course, he couldn't date Lance for free though because he didn't like Lance that much. He wanted to know what made Lance tick and if he was getting paid to do so well that was just an added bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	3. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter for you guys hope you all like it!

Monday rolled around and Lance felt somehow happier despite his broken nose. He was looking forward to his English lit class for once.

"And the project is to write your own sonnet." Mr Sendak announced to the class.

"Yes Mr _'I have an opinion about everything'_." Sendak sighed wryly. How did even see Lances hand go up? He was faced back to him?

"I just wanted to say I think this is a good idea."

_"What?"_ Sendak spun around. "No idiotic comment?"

"Nope it's good." He actually really wanted to do this poem.

"Not even a snarky one?"

"It's a good topic." Why couldn't his teacher accept that.

"Get out of my classroom!" Sendak shouted.

"What?" Was he being serious?

"Get out!" Lance huffed and stood up grabbing his bag. Keith smirked as he walked past him.

"Idiot." Lance mumbled to him.

" _Your_ idiot though." Keith replied back. Lance froze and turned to Keith with wide eyes. Did he just flirt back? Lance blushed.

"W-What?" Lance stammered.

"I said _you're_ the idiot though." Keith repeated. He could have sworn he heard Keith flirt back. Was he going insane? Lance left he couldn't deal with that.

*

Phew! Keith thought. He managed to cover that up. Maybe it wasn't best to flirt with Lance when they were in a classroom and he was being sent out. On the bright side, it seems his flirting made Lance worse off than it ever made Keith. Strangely though Keith thought Lance kinda liked it, mainly because he was blushing. Keith doesn't think that someone has ever properly flirted back with Lance, let alone his enemy. He had a feeling Lance would bounce back though and come to him later. Keith knew Lance, he would turn it into a competition, he turns everything between them into a competition.

*

"It's so close I can smell victory." Shiro grinned. He was so close to dating Allura it was unreal. His brother was the best.

"Whoa hold on, you do realise you have to make sure Keith actually gets Lance out on a date otherwise you can't date Allura." Said Pidge as they walked to gym class.

"He will I'm sure of it." Shiro tried to reassure himself. "You remember how they were at the hospital."

"True. But still."

"Look there he is I'll ask." Shiro walked to his brother. They were going to the same class anyway. They were playing soccer today on the track field.

"Keith how's it going with Lance?"

"Well I tried to flirt back but he freaked so I pretended I said something normal." Keith informed.

_"Interesting."_ Pidge stifled a laugh.

"Come on we need this to happen!"

"I'm trying! He'll come bother me at football I know he will. It's his free period so he always cheers from the bleachers."

"Let's hope he does. You need to work your magic."

*

Lance had to get back on his game. That slip up earlier could make Keith want to take advantage he had to flirt back hard. Lance watched from the bleachers waiting for Keith to get some water. Hunk was sat next to him ranting on about his date. He should have really listened like a good mate but he was too busy staring at Keith. Okay that's new; he better start listening to Hunk.

"And we kissed and it was the best date ever." Hunk finished.

"That's good man way to go." Lance tried to sound enthusiastic.

"You weren’t listening were you." Hunk frowned.

"No I'm sorry I was thinking." Lance admitted guiltily.

"About Keith?"

"No! No why would I?" Lance felt his cheeks heat up.

"No reason other than the fact you've been staring at him for the last half an hour." Hunk mentioned casually.

"I have not!" Lance defended. It was no way half an hour. Wait what time was it again?

"Okay if you say so." Hunk raised his hands in defence. Lance rolled his eyes, he wasn't staring that long. Oh look Keith is getting water.

"Be right back." He told his friend.

"Say hi to your _boyfriend_ for me!" Hunk teased.

"Shut up." Lance wailed. Hunk laughed in retaliation.

_"Stupid Hunk."_ Lance mumbled under his breath. Okay that was mean Hunk wasn’t stupid he was Bae but god damn Hunk’s sass.

"Keith _babe!_ " Lance called to him. "How you doing on this fine day?" He put on his best smoulder. Keith couldn't resist that. Surprisingly he kept calm and gave him a small smile.

"Sweating like a pig and yourself?"

"Now there's a way to get a man's attention."

"My mission in life. But obviously, I struck your attention so you see it worked. See the world makes sense again." Keith smiled and started to walk away.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"You tell me." Keith smirked and winked. Lance flushed stuttering out mumbles in astonishment. He was flirting with him earlier.

"You're flirting with me! I knew I wasn't going insane."

"Well done you do catch on, you're not just a pretty face." Keith flicked his finger on Lances chin playfully and walked away. Lance stammered. What was Keith playing at? He never flirted back! _Ever!_ Did Keith like Lance? Because Lance would be okay with that. Only because who wouldn't like Lance not because he might like Keith back. But he doesn't like Keith because he doesn't.

"Hey! Mullet! You can't flirt back!" Lance caught up to him.

"And why not?" Keith frowned folding his arms.

"It's against the rules!" Lance yelled animatedly throwing his hand up.

"Who's rules?"

"My rules! I flirt with you and get you flustered not the other way around!" He exclaimed. The nerve of Keith trying to to-well he's doesn't know his plan was yet but it's probably evil.

"Well I say we're on a new level now."

"How so?" Lance had to ask. This should be good.

"We had a _bonding_ moment, I cradled you in my arms."

"Nope! Never happened."

"Oh yeah courses just like I didn't stand in and kick somebody's butt for you."

"Hey I took a punch for you!"

"So you do remember?" Keith smirked.

"Fuck you." Lance spat.

"Fuck me? Maybe later but at least buy me dinner first." Keith winked again and walked away AGAIN!

"Stop doing that!" Lance growled. Keith was starting to piss him off.

"What?" Keith asked innocently. Nothing innocent about him.

"Flirting and walking away!"

"Okay well take me out and then I won't do it anymore." Lance froze. Did Keith just ask him out? Sly bastard. Fuck him. Lance didn't want to date and if he was going to date he wasn't going to date Keith of all people.

But he looks especially cute today in his shorts.

_Shut up brain._

Maybe he could go out with Keith just on one date. _No,_ he couldn't that means his sister could date Shiro and he doesn't want his sister to date. Besides if he was going to date someone he wants it to be right. But he felt right in Keith's arms.

_No brain no!_

"I'll take that as a no then?" Keith shrugged.

"That's it? No fighting for me?"

"What you want me to?"

"No!" Lance said a bit to quickly.

"Alright then."

_"Good."_ Lance agreed, he totally wasn't bitter whatsoever.

"See you around Lance." Keith nodded and went back to playing soccer.

"Yeah."

They fuck was wrong with him? He got asked out on a date by someone who wants to date him and he turns him down. There's been many people who succumb to Lance's charm and want to date him but he's never been asked out before. I mean sure he says he'll ask someone out and if they accept he never calls them because he doesn't want to but Keith just asked him out the blue. One minute they were enemies and now they were _lovers?_ _Friends?_ Friends with _benefits?_ They were something. Lance turned him down! Why? Stupid stupid stupid!

Lance needed to do some thinking. Mainly about what he was doing with life.

*

"So?" Shiro asked when Keith re-joined them.

"I asked him out and he said no." Keith shrugged. He felt really sad for some reason. But it wasn't because of Lances rejection, was it?

_Nah don't be stupid Keith._

"That's it?"

"That's it." Keith confirmed. He can't make the guy go out with him as much as he wants this money he can't force Lance to date him.

"Fuck, you need to do something."

"Hey I tried!" Keith held his hands up in defence. He didn't want to date stupid Lance anyway. How dare he refuse him! Keith feels stupid. He was only doing it for the money anyway. But the rejection actually stung!

_Fucking Lance._

"Try harder if you want that money."

"Okay okay. I'll get him tomorrow after school or something."

"Great you can meet me at the coffee shop down the road I just bought a white beetle."

"Nice does it look like Herbie?"

"No but with a little paint job and some stickers it will do."

"I would love to help you with that. And if the car needs work I've been doing pretty good in mechanics this year so we could take it into the school’s auto shop."

"Sounds like a plan." The two clapped hands and then ran for the ball

....

"Hello _Lancelot_ make anyone cry today?" Alfor teased when his son stepped through the door.

"Ha ha very funny dad and I'm not eight years old you can't call me Lancelot." Lance said dryly, dropping his bag and shoes at the door before collapsing on the sofa in the living room.

"Aww but it's cute."

"Cute is _not_ cool." Lance snapped. He lay on his back covering his eyes with his arm.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"I'm an idiot."

"Well I knew that son." Alfor laughed. Lance took his arm off his eyes to glare at his father.

"Okay no humour today." Alfor stopped smiling and sat next to him.

"Why are you an idiot?"

"Because I knew flirting with people and never doing anything about it would bite me in the ass."

"Well I could have told you that but why?"

"Someone actually flirted back!"

_"Oh the horror."_ Alfor mocked shock.

"It really is though it made me act weird."

"But I thought people flirt back all the time you are the what is it _'flirt master'_." Alfor humoured.

"Yeah but this time it's different!"

"Hey dad." Allura greeted coming through the door. "Coran gave me a ride."

"Hi sweetie." Alfor smiled. "How was your day?"

"Good I got to see Lance get all flustered." She grinned.

"So I've heard." Alfor breathed out. "Is this a crush of yours?"

_"No!"_ Lance cried out the same time Allura beamed a _"Yes."_

"I see." He frowned in confusion. His children were confusing.

"I thought you get lots of offers for dates."

"I do!"

"But?"

"He really likes this one." Allura giggled.

"Shut up Allura!"

"See he's blushing!" She pointed to his red cheeks.

"I don't like him it's just-it's just the first time I've been the one who’s been asked out and not the other way around." Lance grumbled.

"Well you don't have to date."

"You're only saying that because you don't want me to date so Allura can't date."

"Well yes but I don't think you should date either because I don't think you're ready and I don't want to lose my son just yet."

"No it's not. You don't care about me as much as her! She's your daughter, your full blooded daughter; I'm just the kid you adopted!" Lance spat.

"Lance, you know that's not true."

"It is though! You want me to have a career in politics but you don't push Allura to do it! You let Allura go to Voltron College but me? No I can't go!"

"Lance clam down you're not thinking proper-"

"I've always been second best! We had a talent show when we were eight. Both of us were in it. But who did you congratulate? Allura! Whose face did you have on your t-shirt? Allura! You keep all of her dance videos and her drawings but have you kept any of my science projects or protest posters!"

"You do protest a lot it's hard to keep track, I mean I was the president do you know how embarrassing it was to have your own son protest against your campaign?"

"Oh so I'm an _embarrassment_ now?!" Lance barked angrily.

"No Lance, son I didn't mean for it to sound lik-"

"No just forget it. I'm going to my room." Lance snapped and stormed upstairs.

Allura just started at her father, the two were flabbergasted at the scene that just happened. Allura.

"I'll go talk to him." She said quietly. Alfor nodded slowly still in shock. He had no idea his son felt like that. Was he a bad father? He felt like the answer was yes.

*

Lance paced in his room biting his nails. What was going on with him? He just snapped at his father! God, he was the worst son. Keith made him do it. Oh, who was he kidding it was his fault; it was building up for years. Lance sat down. He had to go apologise. However, everything he said was true; it was his he felt. But why did he have to bring it up today? It did have something to do with Keith. He rejected him. He was angry at himself because Keith was into him and maybe just maybe Lance liked him a little. But only in a _'I want to bang you because hate sex is the best'_ way. Yeah that was right.

_"Knock knock."_ Allura said while knocking on his door. She entered anyway without waiting for a response. God damn sister.

"Hey." She gave him a small sympathetic smile.

"Hey." Lance mumbled.

"So that was kinda-"

"I feel bad." He felt worse than bad. He felt like I don't know terrible? Either way he was sad and felt bad.

"I mean yeah but all those things were true, right?" 

"Yeah. I just didn't mean for it to come out like that." He sighed. He really didn't he always imagined having the conversation over alcohol and in calm manner not angry outburst because he's mad at someone for actually liking him despite all his flaws. God, he was a mess.

"Yeah I could tell."

"I need to apologise." Lance stood up abruptly.

"No Lance just, cool off first and let dad think. He will come talk to you when he's ready." Allura stopped him sitting him back on his bed.

"So, what? We're supposed to pretend it never happened?" He couldn't do that! He can't go back now.

"For now, until there's a resolution. Just be civil." Allura insisted.

"Yeah I guess."

"Good."

"Thanks Allura."

"It's fine just know that's even though we're not related by blood, I love you and you'll always be my brother. And just know that I've always looked up to you even when you piss me off." Allura offered him a smile. Lance smiled back and hugged her.

"I love you too." Lance was comforted by his sister words. He felt miles better however there was still an anxious feeling in his stomach.

"Well I'll leave you alone now." Allura said pulling away and standing up.

"Wait Allura," Lance stopped her.

"What?" She sat back down.

"You want to know why I don't want you dating?"

"Yeah." She nodded enthusiastically. Okay he could do this.

"Well I was with someone once and I slept with them and they never called afterwards."

"Lance I'm so sorry."

"I know the dating world is hard and I don't date because I want to keep you safe. I don't want you to get hurt like I did."

"I won't Shiro is-"

"A man _, boy,_ _lad_ whatever you want to call him but I know how we think."

"Lance he's _different_." Allura defended.

"He's no different than any other boy with a dick." Lance argued.

"I'm telling you now he's different!" She told him and got up walking to his door.

"You'll see." She said sharply, giving him a bitter smile before leaving.

Okay so he could've handled that better. He could've handled a lot of other things better. But this was Lance we were _pityi-_ talking about.

Ugh god damn Keith Kogane asking him out and making his world crumble. Why did Keith have to like him anyway? What did he even like about him? Lance can't look in the mirror without pointing out a flaw. Fucking Keith. Fuck his life; he was going to sleep.

....

Lance had avoided Keith all day. Keith wasn't happy. He was actually missing the snide remarks and the flirtatious comments. He's tried all day to talk to him but it wasn't working. God, he needed that money. Think of all the cool shit he could buy or even buy concert tickets.

_And take Lance._

_Weird comment but no don't want him getting hurt again._

Keith chuckled to himself. Lance trying to defend him and then ended up being the one who needed to be defended. Crazy night but it was worth running him into him there. It showed Keith that Lance wasn't just a self-centred arrogant dickhead with his stupid face and cute smile when he said they make a good team and what was his point again?

Oh yeah - _Lance_. He kinda did a bit of light stalking and by light he means a lot; he basically followed Lance into town after school. Driving two cars behind so he wouldn't get suspicious. He also wore a beanie and sunglasses to make him less noticeable.

He followed Lance to a music store.  He has gotten out of his car to stare at some guitars in the window. Keith got out his car too and stayed at a nice distance. He was a creep. But he wanted that money.

"Are you going to stop following me and talk to me or are you going to keep being my stalker?" Lance suddenly said. Was he talki-

"I see you Keith." He turned his head towards him. Keith froze he didn't know why but he did. He smiled sheepishly and took off his _"disguise"_ and walked towards Lance.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?" Keith asked. Most people in the school were. It wasn't his fault his style just so happened to make him look like a rebel. His combat boots; leather jacket and ear piercing was just a fashion choice not to make a statement because he was comfortable.

"Why would I be?"

"Dunno some people think I'm a criminal." He shrugged.

"Well to me you're just Keith the brooding, annoying and _cute_ Keith with an awful hair cut that I can tolerate." Lance stated. Keith was about to make a comment about how his hair was no awful when he finally processed what Lance had said. _Cute_.

"So, you think I'm cute?" Keith smirked. Lance blushed and spluttered.

"Why are you following me?" He changed the subject.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I saw your car ages ago and the disguise was terrible. I was humouring you." Lance explained.

"You must have it bad for me." He added with a smirk. Bastard. God damn his brother wanting to date Lance’s sister.

"Well you refused my offer I don't expect you to refuse again." Keith replied. He was just glad he has something to say back.

"We'll ask me again and I see?"

"Okay?" Keith raised his eyebrow.

"Lance, will you go out with me?"

_"Hmm,"_ Lance pretended to think about it.

"No." He walked away grinning. Keith blinked registering what he just said.

"You just told me to ask you out to say no?" Keith followed him to his car that was parked up outside the store.

"Yes." Answered getting into his car. Keith was actually disappointed. He knew this wouldn't be real but no one has ever refused him twice. He's had a few guys in his time but nothing like this. _Why won't he say yes?_ A whine escaped in his head. _Get yourself together Keith._

"So, it's definitely a no?" He had to be sure.

"No." Lance said seriously.

"So, it's a yes?" Keith asked a smile tugging on his lips.

"No." Lance grinned again. Keith couldn't help but smile too but only after rolling his eyes. Couldn't seem to mushy could he?

Lance got into his car and rolled the window down.

"See you around mullet." Lance said and was about to drive off when Shiro pulled up behind him.

"Shiro?" Keith frowned.

"God both brothers after me. I'm sorry, I can't; I don't like either of you."

"I was going to the coffee shop to meet you when I saw you here so-" Shiro shrugged.

"What you think?" He gestured to his car. Keith thought it was nice alright; it could do with some work like get rid of rusty parts; put on new doors and wheels and the engine is a tad loud. Keith bets that when it's fixed up it will look like Herbie right down to the number. Well if you dismiss the fact that someone had seemed to have painted over the 53 and put a V there instead.

"I-"

"I don't care can you just move your piece of crap car?" Lance said bitterly with a forced smile.

"Shiro you better-" Keith started.

"He can hold on one second." Shiro insisted getting out his car with some paper work.

"Here look at these babies." Shiro handed what seemed to be owner papers and license agreements and what not.

"Yeah it's nice Shiro but I’d mov-"

There was suddenly a crushing noise followed by an;

_"Oops."_ They turned to Lance who shrugged a smile on his lips. Shiro's eyes widened.

"My car!" He cried running over to it. There was a dent in the car. Keith was smiling. He knew it was his brother’s car but he couldn't help but laugh because Lance did ask- _not entirely nicely-_ but he did say something. Lance was petty but he stood up for himself. Keith admired that about him.

Keith was also cruel but- _no_ that was it Keith was just cruel. Or so he likes to think he was. Then again, he did have a mushy side, he knew that now.

"Lance you'll pay for this." Shiro growled.

"I already paid with you and my sister. Besides we're rich it's fine." As soon as Lance said that there were a small of group of people coming over starting to take pictures. Keith assumed they were here to get a picture of the son of the ex-president in a bit of pickle. Keith would hate to have a famous family.

He watched as Lance put his sunglasses on and wound up his window. He managed to escape the space narrowly missing Shiro's car again and driving off.

Keith was definitely intrigued by him. But his brother does realise that they will have press following them from time to time because of who the siblings are. Keith must admit he wasn't ready for that but he was getting paid. He could manage a few pictures.

"Come on Shiro let's get out of here. We'll start work on your car."

"Just because you're sweet on him doesn't mean I'm not going to milk him for money."

"I'm _not_ sweet on him."

"Well you better get moving, I want to date."

"Are you actually going to sue?"

"Maybe, I mean where else will I get the money to pay you." Shiro grinned. Shiro was lying because Keith knew he had gotten a part time job as a leader of a Boy Scouts group in their town. The used to go when they were younger so they he had badges to qualify.

"Why the fuck you lying?" Keith tried to keep a straight face but filled miserably. Keith let a laugh escape.

"That meme is old even I know that!" Shiro laughed.

"Shut up!" Keith shoved him slightly. "Come on let's get a move on before the press move in on us." Keith stressed. The two got a move on and went back to their cars and drove off.

....

_Fuck fuck fuck_ , Lance thought. He was so dead. His picture was taken their father was going to see it all over social media. He was going to be in so much trouble.  But Shiro wasn't moving! And he wanted to leave. Shiro was in the wrong he blocked him!

Ah fuck the blame, he was dead either way.

As soon as he got home he parked the car and took a deep breath.

Okay he could do this. He got out and walked to the door. He crept in looking around. The house was quiet. His dad must be at a conference. Lance breathed out relived and continued to the kitchen. He opened the fridge grabbing a juice carton and began drinking out of it. He put it back and closed the fridge door to be greeted by the sudden appearance of his dad. Lance jumped back in shock; fuck he came out of nowhere. How was he so silent!

"Lance McClain!" His father growled.

_Oh quiznak_.

"What is _this_?" He shows him images on twitter from his tablet.

"Um, _oops?_ " Lance tries.

" _Oops?_ Flipping _oops?_ " Alfor snapped raiding his hands up dramatically. So, he's a little bit mad-okay _a lot_ mad.

"This could lead to a thousand-dollar lawsuit!"

"It won't though."

"It could of if you hadn't been so reckless and the press _-oh god-_ this is going to make us both look bad." Alfor ran a hand through his long white hair.

"Look dad I'm sorry."

"Sorry," Alfor scoffed. "Sorry doesn't cut it Lance why can't you be more like-" Alfor paused. He was going to say it. A minute a go Lance felt guilty but now he felt angry. His blood boiled.

"Like who dad?" He snarled.

"Doesn't matter."

"Like Allura right? Because she's so perfect!" Lance snapped.

"No Lance she's not."

"You're right she's not she's-" Lance paused. He couldn't rat out his sister and wanting to date Shiro, he wasn't a snitch.

"You know what dad she is perfect."

"Lance son can we talk?"

"No I can't not now I just can't." Lance shook his head. He just wants to feel equal. He knows Alfor loves him but it just doesn't seem to be as much as Allura.

Lance needs a distraction. Maybe Keith? Yeah Keith is cut-he means cool Keith is cool; not cute definitely not cute. He should give Keith a chance because he seems really interested in Lance so he can't be that bad?

....

Keith was sat on a bean bag in Matt and Shiro's room. He was stalking Lance's Facebook page to see what he likes. He also went on his Twitter his Instagram and Tumblr. Although Tumblr was a waste of time because his blog was filled with porn.

Shiro was sat on the top bunk on laptop, his legs dangling over the edge googling _'how to sue someone'_ and another tab open with _'how to date a girl after two years of not dating'_. Keith laughed to himself his brother may look like the hard jock type on the outside but his interior design yelled dork. One of the reasons why he loved his brother.

Matt was on the bottom bunk scrolling through Tumblr and Pidge well he wasn’t sure what she was doing. She was sat at the computer desk trying to hack into something or other.

"Nice I'm in." She muttered triumphantly.

"What are you doing Katie?" Matt asked.

"Helping out Keith."

_"What?"_ Keith looked at her and the computer screen. Shiro even looked up at that.

"Come look." She gestured for him to come over to her. Keith got up stretching before he walked over to her. He looked at the screen, Lance was on it. He was pacing up and down his room a stuffed animal on the end of his bed. It looked like he was talking to it. Keith made out that it was a blue cat.

"Um Pidge?" Keith frowned in confusion. Why was Lance on the screen? Was this live feed?

"This is live through Lance’s laptop."

"This is super creepy." Keith stated. This was stalker level creepy. Then again not that he hasn't reached that anyway.

"You got sound?" He then asked. Might as well make it even more _stalkery_.

"Have I got sound?" Pidge scoffed. Okay he shouldn't haven't asked her the stupid question; she is the genius after all.

Keith took a good look around the screen towing in Lance’s room. The majority of his decor was blue so Keith assumed that it was his favourite colour. He has a lot of poster up of half-naked men and women. Specifically, _Beyoncé, Shakira, Channing Tatum_ and _Ryan Reynolds_. Any other posters up from what he could see were band posters. He had a Black Vail Brides poster and a My Chemical Romance poster. Keith didn't know he was into the bands? Lance was a secret emo kid.

"What's happening?" Shiro asked breaking Keith's thought. He and Matt walked over to them to have a nosey.

"We’re stalking Lance, now shut up so we can hear." Pidge ordered. They went silent and stared intensely at the screen.

_"Stupid dad and not equal."_ Lance had mumbled. Was Lance having trouble at home? Keith felt like he needed to go over there and give him a hug.

_"Stupid Keith and his stupid cute face and asking me out were rivals!-ish."_ Lance grumbled. Keith blushed. Hmm maybe he was getting to Lance after all.

_"God damn Shiro wanting to date my sister, I don't want her to get hurt like I did is that too much to ask?"_ He questioned to nothing. He got hurt? By who? Keith will kill them. Because he and Lance are friends not for anything else. Keith turned to Shiro who looked at little guilty. They think they just found out that Lance is actually a decent person.

"Who are you guys watching?" A voice said making them all jump.

_"Mom!"_ Pidge and Matt called.

"Um no one Colleen." Keith answered. "Just a friend."

"Oh, it's not like that _friend_ you brought home once is he?" Colleen raised her brows almost accusingly. Matt and Shiro shared a look at the emphasis on ‘friend’. Keith blushed as the two looked at him expectantly.

"He had a _friend_ over for dinner the two went upstairs, mom walked into to tell the guy his mom was here but the two were _...intimate_." Pidge explained instead. Keith remembered that night. He thought the guy didn't like him back but before he knew it he was on his back his hands pinned above his head, engrossed in a make out session that led to their clothes on the floor and them almost doing it, if Colleen hadn't walked in.

_"Ummmhmmm."_ Colleen nodded, giving Keith a pointed look. Keith smiled sheepishly.

"In all fairness, I thought she was just going to call him and not turn up at the door." Keith tried to defend.

"If you say so." Colleen rolled her eyes but a smile graced her face anyway. Just like Pidge. Keith grinned at that.

"So why are you all watching him on the screen? Why not invite him over?"

"Um it's a video chat." Shiro lied.

"Yeah _video chat_." Matt repeated.

"You kid’s these days all cooped up in your room on your technology, you kids should go out or have a party either way to get you socialist in real life." Colleen lectured.

Matt and Shiro grinned mischievously and looked at each other excitedly. Keith and Pidge also shared a look but not quite as ecstatic as the other two.

"A party?" Shiro beamed. Oh god no. He couldn't handle a party not if Lance was going to be there.

"In _our_ house?" Matt asked. No please no.

"Yeah if you guys will socialise." Colleen allowed.

_Fuck._

"Oh yeah!" The two high-fived. Keith and Pidge groaned.

"A party _really?_ " Pidge sighed.

"Yeah how else am I going to get _Allu-_ all my new friends to socialise with me." Shiro covered, he remembered Colleen was still in the room.

"That's the spirit Shiro. Have it this Saturday since I'll be away for work."

"Mom you can't leave!" Pidge exclaimed. She was right she couldn't leave! Think of the mess and the drunken idiots!

"It'll be only a few people and your all underage to drink so it should be fine."

"Oh Colleen." Keith started _. "So naive."_ He added with a shake of his head. Colleen laughed.

"Stop making me worry Keith I trust you guys." She told them.

Oh god, now that _is_ a bad idea.

"Anyway I'll go check on dessert, it should be ready soon." She left the room.

"The fuck are you guys thinking?!" Keith yelled at them.

"That's it they're _not_ thinking!" Pidge continued. "At least not with their _heads_ anyway." She remarked dryly.

"Hey! We just want to make friends ain't that right Shiro?"

"Of course, Matt and I, we would never take advantage of a situation like this for our own benefits." Shiro put a hand on his heart.

"Fucking liars." Keith spat.

"Look at this way you can get Lance to come and then ask him out and hopefully he'll say yes and I can have the go ahead." Shiro smiled at the thought. God his brother. Why did he love him again? Oh, yeah unconditional.

"And what if I don't want to go to this party?" Keith asked.

"Well I'll remind you for the rest of your life how you let an opportunity for my happiness slide because you didn't want to do host a party." Shiro threatened. Weak threat but he didn't want to hear about it every day.

"Fine but it's only gonna be a small party." Keith agreed begrudgingly. He could handle a small party. Better to flirt with Lance and get his money.

"And you guys better clean up because I'm not." Pidge warned.

"We will!" Matts assured.

"Now we just have to invite people."

....

"How could you hit his car?!!" Allura burst into his room later on.

"It was an accident!" He defended himself getting up from his bed.

"Yeah right or just another way to get back at me Lance!"

"What's that's supposed to mean?!!"

"Nothing just forget it! Why must you ruin everything!" She huffed. Lance just snapped at that.

"You know what fuck you Allura I would have done that to any random fucking person there! It just so happened to be your _boyfri-_ " Lance didn't get to finish that sentence because Allura had tackled him onto the bed covering his mouth with her hand.

"Shut up you idiot!" She hissed. "Dad might hear you keep your _quiznacking_ voice down." She took her hand off his mouth. Lance opened it to say something but closed it again thinking of what to say. He settled on;

"I'm sorry Allura."

"I know. I'm sorry too. I'm just going mad over this crush and everything that’s happened with you and dad."

"Me too."

"Wait you have a crush too?!" She smirked.

"What?! No!" He shrieked with panic, scrambling about on the bed trying to hid his warm cheeks.

"You like Keith." She giggled.

" _Quiznak off."_ He sulked.

" _Denial_ isn't just a river in Egypt!" She chirped.

"Go away out now I'm going to bed!"

"Dreaming of someone that rhymes with _beef._ "

"Exactly beef and we have a lot of it."

"I was referring beef as err other _parts_ but if you say so." She laughed and left. _Other parts?_ Lance knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. _Ohhhh!!_

"Allura you disgust me!" He called dour of his room. A cackle could be heard from down the hall. Lance scowled and went back to reading on his bed. _Oh quiznak._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that XD Let me know what you think!


	4. Party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so another quick update. Feeling happy since its my birthday on Saturday and I probably wont be able to update for a while since I'll be packing. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Are we actually gonna do this?" Matt ask nervously. Although the was just as excited as Shiro was.

"Yup." Shiro stared at the green flyers in their hands. After Keith had gone to bed last night the two had asked Pidge if she could make them some posters advertising the party. She reluctantly agreed after they said she could move the communal computer into her room. She also agreed on the terms she can take photos of their drunk asses for blackmail.

That was also another concern of theirs _\- alcohol_. How were they going to get it? They were underage. Some people will bring some; no doubt some football drones with a couple of kegs each.

"Okay let's do this!" Shiro beamed.

"Okay, one,"

_"Two."_

"THREE!" The two shout together and chuck the flyers in the air and watch as they fall gracefully down the spiral staircase. Students reached out and grabbed flyers; eager noise erupted throughout the place.

Shiro and Matt smiled triumphantly and high fived.

"We are going to make history." Shiro remarked.

"And probably get grounded." Matt added.

"True but it'll be worth it."

"Fuck yeah it will!"

....

"Hi Lance I'm having a party and wanted to- _no fuck-_ that's not right." Keith sighed.

"Lance, _babe_ party at mine you coming?"

Ew no that's actually gonna make him vomit.

"Lance-" Keith started.

_"Yeah?"_ His voice answered. Fuck Keith jumped back. He didn't expect him to appear right in front of him. Well he was waiting outside of his classroom. Casually though, not stalkery.

"Um earth to Keith?" Lance waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, right yeah. Um Lance were having a small party at mine on Saturday you should come!" Keith asked. Well done Keith, well done _\- not._

"As your _date_ or friends?"

"My date obviously." Keith answered.

"You don't quit, do you?"

"Nope not until I get an answer." Keith grinned. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, I mean if it's a small party but it doesn't seem like it."

"Why?"

"The posters."

"Posters?" Keith asked slowly. Lance took a green piece of paper out of his bag. Keith looked at it. _'Party at the Holts’ house, bring booze!'_

Keith gasped and scowled at the paper. God dammit Shiro. He could not handle a big party. He would have to clean up and and-no Keith, _they_ should clean up.

"Uh well it's a party like I said." Keith said trying to mask his anger and fear.

"Maybe I'll go."

"Great pick you up at eight!" Keith stated and started walking away. He heard Lance splutter behind him.

"But it's at your house?" Lance frowned.

"Exactly then you can drink! See you at eight _my love_!" He called back to him. Keith cringed at the pet name. God, he made himself sick.

"What? KEEF GET BACK HERE!" Lance called. Keith just laughed and walked away quicker. He's left Lance once again speechless and blushing. He was feeling the power and he liked it.

Speaking of power, he had a bone to pick with his brother. He had to ask what the fuck was going on.

"Shiro!" Keith yelled. He saw his brother tense.

"Keith bro how's it going?!" He greeted awkwardly.

"Cut the bullshit." Keith snapped. "The fuck is this?" He held up the poster he stole from Lance. He also noticed there was a few more around the school.

"Um _surprise?_ " Shiro shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish kinda smile.

"Colleen is going to kill you both."

"We'll have it cleaned up before she gets back!" Shiro tried to assure.

_"Uh-huh."_ Keith was sceptical, if they pulled this off it would be legendary. But if they get caught they could have the cops round or worse; grounded.

"We will!"

"Right okay."

"Is Lance coming?"

"Yep, now give me money." He demanded. It was about time he got paid.

"No not until I see it."

"Well you'll just have to not date Allura then." Keith shrugged and started to walk away.

"Okay fine!" Shiro grabbed him. _"Here."_ He took out a fifty from his pocket and gave it him.

"I think I need one hundred."

"Don't push it," Shiro sharpen his tone.

"Okay I guess I don't need to date Lance." Keith mock pouted.

"Uhh! Okay!" Shiro grunted and gave him another fifty.

"Love you bro." Keith grinned.

"I don't right now."

"Ah but you need me so you have to." Keith laughed.

....

"Coran this is perfect!" Allura chirped, she was on the verge of jumping up and down. But she wouldn't do that, no she had to remain composed. She had a reputation after all.

"What is?"

"The party I can go and spend time with Shiro!"

"True I can pick you up and we can go."

"Excellent!" She beamed.

"Just one problem," Coran stated.

"What?"

"Your brother." Corina pointed behind her to where Keith had just left her brother a babbling fool.

"Oh quiznak." She sighed. Wait a second, Keith!

"Oh, he will go."

"How do you know?"

_"Keith."_ She smirked.

"I see where you’re going with this and it seems a bit evil but I like it." Coran smiled and nodded.

"Hopefully Keith is just really persuasive."

....

"Dude this party is gonna be lit!" Rolo beamed.

"He'll yeah it will be!" Hunk high fived him.

"Lance you're coming to the _Brogane/Solt_ party, right?" Hunk asked him when he realised that Lance was awfully quiet. Lance was too busy thinking about Keith and how the hell he'd managed to make him a babbling fool, that was supposed to be his job.

"Brogane? Solt?" Lance made himself reply. Mainly because he was curious about these names Hunk was spluttering.

"You know brother Kogane’s – _Brogane’s_ and sibling Holts – _Solt’s_." Hunk explained.

"Okay but I don't know if I'm going." Lance turned his head away once again.

"You have to go it's your _boyfriend_ who's hosting it, isn't it?" Nyma smirked.

"Not my boyfriend!" He snapped his head to face her with a glare.

"Didn't Keith ask you personally?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah but how did you know?" Lance raised his brow at him. Hunks eyes widened slightly and started to shrivel into himself.

"Err Keith- _um_ -told me?" It sounded more like a question. Was Hunk lying to him? What was he hiding.

"Have you been hanging out with Mullet behind my back?" Lance asked sourly.

"His name is Keith and he's my friend so I can."

"Traitor, you betrayed me." Lance sulked.

"I didn't betray you. I had girl trouble and he had you trouble." Hunk explained.

"You had girl trouble and you didn't come to me?!" Lance yelled. He was being dramatic and making a scene but he didn't care.

"Well you've never dated anyone." Hunk shrugged calmly, his eyes darting around watching other students watch them.

"But Keith's into guys!!" Lance hissed.

"So are you."

"Guys and _girls_." Lance pointed out.

"Well knowing you you'd say sommert stupid anyway."

"I would not!"

"Anyway, the point is Keith came to me asking about you."

"Because you're my best friend."

"I assume so. But he likes you and you're going to that party." Hunk told him.

"What so my sister can get cosy with Shiro? I think not." Lance scoffed. Like he was gonna let that happen.

"But it’s your boyfriends party." He smirked.

"Not my boyfriend!" Lance growled and stood up. "I'm leaving." He huffed and walked away. He was being petty but he wasn't going just so his sister could do something stupid and regret it for the rest of her life. He knows she isn't him but he just didn't want her to go through what happened to him.

....

"Shudda used the window." Alfor yelled coming into the hallway.

Allura made a run for the door.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Alfor stopped her at the door, his arms crossed. Shit. Allura smiled sheepishly using her best puppy eyes.

"I'm going to a study group father." She tried.

"Otherwise known as an orgy."

"Dad! It's nothing major just a few friends at house to study." She tried. He father didn't look like he was buying it.

"Just admit it's party Allura and it always ends in drinking and other things and you're _not_ going." He said sternly. Lance trotted down the stairs in skinny jeans, a tight top and a hoodie. Allura had an idea.

"But Lance is going." She baited running over to her brother.

"What?" Lance gasped.

"Is this true?" Alfor asked walking over to the two.

"I'm not going to that party." Lance refused.

"Lance please."

"No Allura."

"For once in your life be cool and go to the party." She hissed.

"I said-" Lance was cut off by the doorbell. Allura ran to the door and opened it. She expected it to be Coran but it was Coran and Keith. Allura smirked.

"Your boyfriend is here Lance."

"Your what-?!!!!"' Alfor snapped.

"Keith is my _friend_ dad and what are you doing here?" Lance ran to the door his eyes wide.

"I said I'd pick you up at eight." Keith shrugged. Lance glared at him.

"See Lance is going therefore I can go." Allura grinned. She was going to this party one way or another.

"Wear the belly." Alfor grunted.

"Dad!"

"Put the belly on!"

"Ugh." Allura groaned and put on the fake pregnancy belly jacket. Alfor makes her do this when she wants to go out to a party to hang out where there will be boys.

"Every time you even think about kissing about I want you to imagine wearing this under your halter top." Alfor smiled. Allura rolled her eyes. Lance was trying his best to stifle a giggle. Keith and Coran just looked concerned.

"The party has already started can we just go already?" Lance asked.

"Does that mean you’re going?" Allura asked hope in her eyes.

"Yes, but only for an hour or so." Lance mumbled.

"Thank you!" She hugged him. She took off the belly and gave it to her dad.

"You ready?" Coran asked her and she nodded excitedly.

"Now wait a minute. No drinking, no drugs, no kissing, no tattoos, no piercings, no ritual animal slaughtering of any kind."

"Okay dad!" The two said.

"God I'm giving them ideas." Alfor grumbled to himself.

"Bye dad!" They said and left. Lance hurriedly rushed Keith out hoping their dad didn't pick up much on Allura's comment.

*

"Where's your car?" Lance asked when they were outside. Allura had already buggered off with Coran leaving him alone with Keith. Lance had to admit Keith did look good tonight. He was wearing a leather jacket, his hair back into a pony with only tussles of his friend either side of his face; skinny jeans that _oh yes_ complimented his ass very well and a tight grey shirt. Thoughts of doing body shots off Keith slowly fading away he shook his head back into reality.

"It's at home, I brought this instead." He pointed to a motorbike.

" _Oh no_ I ain't getting in that death trap. We'll take my car."

"Why? Scared of getting close to me?" Keith smirked.

"No." Lance snapped.

"It'll be okay you can wrap your arms around me like some damsel in distress."

"Excuse me if anything you'll be the damsel in distress."

"Nuh-uh I'm older." Keith defended. Okay he may be older but he was also shorter.

"But I'm _taller_." Lance retorted.

"And I'm stronger." And as if to demonstrate he flexed his arm. Lance almost chocked on his spit.

"Well I'm more _manly_." Lance crossed his arms.

"Says the boy who wears face masks." Keith also folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"How do you know I wear them?" Lance narrowed his eyes, getting closer to Keith in a completely suspiciously way nothing else.

"Um-" Keith started to turn red. "I guessed from your good skin." He supplied.

"Right of course." Lance accepted. He wasn't convinced though. Keith was hiding something.

"Look come on we're already late." Keith said and handed him a helmet that was in the bike.

"Fine." Lance caved putting the helmet on.

"Where's yours?" Lance asked getting on after Keith did.

"I only have one but I'd rather you wear it than me." Keith shrugged. Lance blinked trying to remember how to breathe again, his heart pounding against his ribs. Keith really must care about him.

"Well get another one for next time." Lance wrapped his arms around him. He ignored the burning feeling as he did.

"So, there will be a next time?" Keith turned to look at him with a sly smile.

"I'm just saying for any other passengers you have." Lance suggested casually.

"Well so far I just want my only passenger to be safe." Keith said to him and started the engine. And if Lance happened to hold onto Keith a little longer well it was nothing to do with his words, it was for the safety of his life. Or that's what Lance kept telling himself anyway.

*

How mushy was Keith going to get? He was supposed to be this hard ass _"criminal"_ but Lance just brought out his softer side. But Keith wanted Lance to be safe because he didn't want to kill somebody and end up getting a massive lawsuit from the ex-president. Yeah that's why he did it, not because he values Lances life or cares about him or anything.

Keith was starting to think this plan of his brothers was a bad idea. He was so in over his head.

Keith relaxed in Lance arms, somehow it felt right. If Keith just so happened to speed up because it made Lance hold tighter well he would deny it at all costs.

They pulled up outside his house only to find it packed. Keith’s eyes widened in shock.

What the fuck was going on here? Shiro said a few! Not the whole fucking school. He knew this was going to happen. He had to shut it down before it gets bad, well more than it already was.

The two walked onto the house Lance following Keith as he weaved in and out of people. Lance was saying something behind him but he was focused on finding his brother.

"I know my sister is here already I have to find her." Lance said to him. Keith just nodded. Well if she's here Shiro might have found her.

"Would you slow down?" Lance panted trying to keep up, drinks in his hand, trying to drink and catch up.

"Were at a party we might as well enjoy it. I mean I know we're trying to find our siblings but the least we can do is ya know have _fun_." Lance inferred taking another sip.

"I'll have fun when I beat the shit out of my brother." Keith grumbles. Well that's not true he wasn't going to hurt his brother but he was going to have some very strong words.

"Wow that's dark but strangely attractive. Angry Keith is _cute_." Lance grins. Keith stopped in his tracks turning to Lance. Did he just say?

"You're clearly getting merry." Keith rolls his eyes to show his disapproval but can't hide the blush that snuck up his cheeks.

"Nah the alcohol makes me more confident, so I'm just speaking my mind." Lance winks.

"Well I'm not cute, I'm mean." Keith informs and

"Aww that is the _cutest_ thing." Lance teased. Keith narrowed his eyes at him.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Saying I'm cute!"

"Well you _are_." Lance shrugged.

"Ugh you're so annoying." He grunts.

"Ah but you seem to like me anyway." Lance smirked. Keith sighed turning away from Lance and continued his mission to find his brother.

What he did find though, is a familiar face.

"Pidge!" Keith yelled relieved to find her. She was in the dining room with a few people who seem to be playing spin the bottle.

"Hey _keeefy_ boy." She slurred.

"Pidge are you drunk?!" Keith asked alarmed. She was 16! She was not allowed to get drunk. He would have thought she'd be trying to stop this like him but clearly, she was busy drinking.

"No why wudya say that?"

"Because you're-look Pidge drink some water for me please?"

"No, I'm having fun!"

"Alright Pidge check you!" Lance beamed catching up. The two-high fived and Keith face palmed.

"Katie! Drink some water." Keith ordered.

"Wow you used my actual name I must be in _truuubblee_."

"Don't mind captain buzz kill over here he's just sour because he's sober and socially awkward." Lance draped an arm around Keith's shoulder. Keith scolded him shrugging his arm off.

"Look Pidge at least slow down on the drinking or I'll be forced to carry you up to bed." Keith warned.

"Fine!" She sighed dramatically.

"Do you know where Shiro is?"

"He and Matt went that way with Allura and Coran twenty minutes ago,"

"Okay thanks." Keith patted her shoulder and let her get back to whatever. Hopefully she would slow on the drinking. He would have to go all big brother on her if she doesn't.

"You're allowed to have fun you know." Lance told him as they went upstairs.

"I don't do fun. At least not in big groups." Keith replied, trying to hide the shakiness of his voice. He hates big crowds. Concerts he can handle he focuses on the music and other pretty much do the same but parties were just - _unpredictable_.

_"Hey wanna make out?"_ He hears a girl asking Lance behind him.

"Uh?" Lance answered. Keith ignore the feeling like he was being stabbed in the gut.

Keith risked a glance just to see Lance rejecting the girl. Keith felt relieved - that is not good.

"Keith wait up!"

"Lance there you are man!" Hunk grinned grabbing Lance coming out from the bathroom. "You've gotta get on the keg, you bossed it that time!"

"Hey Hunk, I know I got into so much trouble but err look we're kinda-Hunk _no wait_ -" Lance stuttered as Hunk dragged him away. Keith watched as Lance looked at him with wide eyes. Like a lost puppy, Keith thought. Kinda cute. Keith will catch up with him later. Now where would Shiro be?

After another 20 minutes of searching Keith gave up. If he couldn't find Shiro then Shiro was going to come to him.

Keith managed to get outside to the back yard where the fuse box was. He then shut it off.

Hundreds of _"awww's"_ were murmured throughout the house as they got their phones out to light the room.

"Don't worry guys just blown a fuse I got this!" He heard Shiro shout to them. Shiro came outside and froze when he saw Keith. His arms were crossed and he was not amused.

"Keith, I can explain?" Shiro cringed expecting an angry reaction. Good because he was going to get one.

"When I left to get Lance, there was only twenty people here now there like twelve hundred!" Keith yelled.

"I know I know but more people showed up." Shiro tried to defend.

"Let me guess football drones with spiked watermelons?" Keith put his hands on his hips unimpressed. Colleen wasn't going to be happy about this. He wasn't happy about his. Where was Matt?

"Maybe." Shiro murmured.

"I'm shutting this party down, get everybody out."

"Keith for once let loose." Shiro turned the switch back on. Everyone cheered as the power returned.

"Why so you can get with Allura? No thanks!" Keith turned it off again.

"I don't wanna get with her _get with her,_ I just want to get to know her." Shiro hissed.

"And a party is the way to do that?"

"Well it's fun, isn't it?" He switched it back on.

"No!" Keith turned it off once more.

"Keith you're my brother, you're my twin but for once in your god damn life just fucking life in the moment and don't worry!" Shiro bellowed out. Keith clenched his jaw and unfolded his arms.

"Fine, you want me to loosen up. Then I will fucking _loosen_ up." Keith said tightly turning it back on again. Shiro wanted him to have fun and fun he will have.

*

Shiro watched as his brother when back inside and started to down any alcohol in sight. This could either turn out very good or very bad. Before he left Keith had only ever drank in moderation when they went to parties. He's never seen his brother drunk. Fuck what has he done?

Shiro walked back inside to find Matt dancing with a few people.

"Matt where's Allura?" He was going to ask about his brother but he couldn't help but notice that his crush wasn't there with Matt.

"She went that way looking for the bathroom." He pointed to the hallway.

"Well the bathroom is in the opposite direction." He sighed. So, he had to find her. They were having a good time too. They weren't drinking much so they will be able to remember in the morning.

Maybe he was in over his head? He was basically having his brother fool Lance just so he could get to his sister. But Shiro likes her so much. Did she like him though? Or did she just want him to get her brother to date so she could date somebody else?

"Am I being stupid?"

"What?" Matt stops dancing to look at him pointedly.

"What if she doesn't-"

"Shiro you like her yeah?"

_"Yeah"_ He nodded.

"And she's worth all this trouble yeah?"

_"Yep."_

"Then go for it! She likes you, otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to find someone to date her brother!" Matt encouraged.

"Okay!" Shiro beamed.

"Don't let your doubts stop you from getting anything you want." Matt patted his shoulder and went back to dancing. Shiro nodded inspired. He was going to tell Allura how he feels and make a move tonight even if it kills him.

*

Lance had last seen Keith over an hour ago, and as much as he didn't like to admit it - he was worried. Keith looked pretty determined and when the power went on and off earlier he knew Keith had to be behind it. So, he went to find him.

He managed to sneak off from the keg. He'd done it and regretted it afterwards because he was starting to get tipsy. He wasn’t drunk he knew that because his head wasn't _wooo_ yet. But then again Lance doesn't really count anything as drunk until he gets drunker than the last time he was drunk. 

"Keef!" Lance gasped when he found him. "Oh, thank god I was worried well-I actually don't know why I was worried this is your house but err what are you-" Lance watched as Keith downed several shots in a row.

"Okay Keith I think you should slow down."

"Nooope I'm doin' what everyone s-says I shud be doin' n avin fun!" He slurred.

"Keith fun can happen sober." Lance feels bad now he had told Keith to relax. Was this because of him? Or his brother?

"Not tonight." He downed a pint he just grabbed off some kid. Lance could feel himself sobering up. He had to sober Keith up too.

"I love this song!" Keith beamed staring to dance next to Lance.

"Have you seen Allura?" Shiro asked appearing from a crowd of people.

"No, I'm sure she's fine, you know your brother is on a mission tonight too much might harm him."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, I'll check on him afterwards your sister should be your main concern."

"My sister what about your brother?!"

"You get him, I'll get her." Shiro suggested.

"Fine well I already got him-" Lance started to point to him but realised Keith and disappeared.

_"Quiznak."_ He cursed.

"Holy shit!" Shiro's eyes widened at the sight behind him.

"What?" Lance frowned and turned to the dining room where Keith had got up on the table and started to dance. Pidge and other students were cheering and filming from the ground. Lance ran over to him Shiro behind him. Keith was grinding and humbling the air to Pony. This was not _Magic Mike!_ Although damn Lance couldn't help but stare when Keith took off his shirt. Guy was ripped. If this was a strip club he'd be making it rain right now. Speaking of, Pidge was already miming the action.

"What do we do?" Lance asked Shiro.

"We need to get him down from there."

"How do we do-" Lance paused when Keith pointed to him and used his index finger to tell him to come hither. Lance blushed slightly. Um what was happening.

"I think he wants you." Shiro smirked. Smug bastard. Lance made his way forward to the table and Keith knelt in front of him thrusting his hips into his face. Lance was definitely blushing now and was a little turned on. God, he inwardly cringed - this was weird.

"Keith get down." Lance ordered.

"Telling me what to do eh? I could get into that." Keith winked and quickly stood up again wiggling his hips. Lance didn't think Keith was much of a dancer but he guessed that's what alcohol does to you.

"Keith get down right now!" He yelled.

"Make me." He challenged. He went to jump but moved his head a little too quickly and hit his head on the chandelier. Keith fell and Lance caught him in his arms. Hmm the foot is on the other end.

"Shiro!" Lance called but Shiro wasn't there.

"Shiro?" Lance frowned looking for him. Lance rolled his eyes and carried Keith outside to the back garden.

"Keith, are you okay?" Lance asked setting him down. He did not fancy a drip to A&E tonight. He took off his hoodie and wrapped it arounds Keith’s bare chest.

"I'm fine." Keith winced and putting his arms in the hoodie. The sleeves were too long on him; Lance had to resist the urge to gush. He then tried to stand up but fell back down.

"You're not fine." Lance scooped him up in his arms again.

"I just need to lie down." Keith insisted.

"Yeah lie down and sleep." Lance contradicted.

"Sleep is good." Keith yawned and snuggled into Lances chest. Lance ignored the way his chest tightened at the purity of this moment. He looked so cute in his jacket.

"Not if you have a concussion it's not." He said and settled Keith down on the swinging bench taking a seat next to him. Okay now what?

*

Allura was lost. She had no idea where she was going, she lost Shiro, Matt, Coran and her brother and she wanted to go home. She saw Keith a half an hour again but he was on a mission to get drunk. She tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Hopefully her brother will find him and be more convincing.

"Hey baby how about me and you go into one of these rooms?" A guy stood in her way. He stunk of booze.

"No thanks." Allura grimaced, stepping to the side to go around him.

"It wasn't an option." He growled and grabbed her arm. This was not happening.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, hitting him. The guy laughed.

"Oh, so you think this is funny huh?" I'll show you she thought. She wasn't some weak girl. Luckily she had an ex president for a father so she knew a trick or two.

*

Shiro heard a scream, his mind raced thinking to was Allura and he ran towards it. He ran towards it and found her stood over a guy who was on the floor. Well the scream wasn't from Allura but it was because if Allura.

"Errr?" Shiro raised his brow.

"He tried to touch me so I had to hurt him." She shrugged sheepishly.

Shiro might be in love.

"Wow." Shiro grinned. Allura smiled back.

"Come on let's get you away from him." Shiro held out his hand, Allura beamed and took it and they walked away smiling like idiots.

*

"You're so _patronising_." Keith complained when Lance caught him as he was sliding off the bench. Lance laughed.

"Leave it to you to use big words when you're smashed." Lance grinned. Was he making fun of him? If Keith could stand up right now, he might just hit him.

"Why are you doing this?" Keith asked. Lance could be partying right now with all the single girls and guys. He didn't have to do this.

"You might have a concussion." Lance shrugged.

"Like you'd care if I ever wake up." Keith sat up but regretted it because he almost fell off the bench. Lance once again caught him. Keith groaned.

"Course I would." Lance answered.

"Why?"

"Because then I'd actually have to start taking out guys who's actually like me." Well that kinda hurt. It should but it did because Keith has expressed himself asking Lance out many times. All for money of course but it still hurt.

"Like that would happen." Keith scoffed ignoring his feelings.

"See who needs affection when I have blind hatred." Lance grinned. Keith tried to roll his eyes but then they rolled back into his head. And he was falling forward.

"Whoa Jesus." Lance lunged forward and set him back on the chair.

"Why do you let him get to you?"

"Who?

"Your brother."

"Ugh he infuriates me." Keith growled. He always had to be the cool brother and Keith was the lame one. Well he was the loner, the emo kid who didn't know how to have fun. Or at least this type of fun. Man, he's at party absolutely smashed and he couldn't even do that right.

But he did love his brother though despite their differences.

"Well you chose the perfect revenge: mainlining tequila."

Keith laughed at that. It does sound stupid out loud.

"Well you know what they say-" Keith yawned. He could feel his eyes closing on him.

"What do they-Keith!" Lance called concerned. Keith felt himself falling his eyes closing.

"No Keith buddy come on keep your eyes open." Lance hit his face. Keith slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Your eyes are blue." Lance eyes were really blue like really really blue. They were like the ocean. He could imagine swimming in them.

Okay Keith has had too many.

Lance laughed; "And yours have purple in them."

Keith could feel a blush sneak up on him and his stomach turned. But he wasn't sure if his stomach was butterflies or-

"Eww." Lance cringed ad Keith threw up on the floor. Yep just the alcohol.

*

"Put that down!" Shiro yelled. Taking a vase of some kids who were tossing it about.

He Allura and Matt had been going around the house trying to tidy up. They realised this party was a bad idea. They put Pidge to bed because she was gone, plus she was having _way_ too much fun playing spin the bottle. Matt and Shiro weren't okay with the people she was kissing.

"Clear out the way can't you see I need to get past?" They turned their attention at Lance’s harsh tone. He was carrying Keith who looked ready to pass out in his arms. Some people were on the stairs and they were moving.

"Guys get off the stairs please." Shiro ordered approaching. Lance smiled gratefully as the people moved. Shiro looked down at his brother and sighed. He was a bad brother. He pressured his brother to relax and here they are, one sober af and the other passed out drunk.

"I'm so sorry." Shiro whispered ruffling Keith's hair.

"I'd probably tell him in the morning plus my arms are about to give." Lance winced slightly.

"I'll take him-" He started to offer. It's the least he could do.

"No, it's fine I think you need to clear everyone out." Lance looked around at the house.

"Yeah." Shiro nodded. "Thanks Lance." He added.

"No problem." Lance smiled at him.

Okay they had to clear everyone out question was how?

*

Lance walked into Keith's room to find a couple making out in there.

"Hey get out!" Lance snapped. The couple scattered and Lance set Keith on his bed.

"Keith, you want some water?" Keith nodded.

"I'll be right back don't fall asleep yet." He advised and left the room.

He went down stairs and ran into Shiro again. He was with Matt and Allura this time.

"How's the clearing going?"

"Not so well if you can tell." Allura answered.

"Well if you were at a party what would make you leave." Lance shrugged leaving them to get some water.

Matt and Shiro looked at each other with smile.

"You get the breaker and I'll tell em." Shiro grinned.

"What's happening?" Allura asked.

"Follows my lead." Shiro grinned and took her hand dragged her to the top of the stairs. A minute later the power went out;

"Guys quick everyone needs to go the cops have been called!" Shiro yelled.

"Is that sirens I hear?" Allura contributed. There was a faint sound of sirens in the back ground and a light in the window. Everyone gasped and practically ran out the house trying to escape.

Once it was clear the three smiled triumphantly.

“Nice work with the sirens.” Shiro told Matt.

“Thanks, and you with the flashing blue light.” Matt beamed. Shiro frowned.

“I thought that was you?” Matt also fronwed in confusion.

“It was me and Hunk.” Lance spoke ad he came back from the kitchen, Hunk by his side.

“Wow thanks guys.” Matt smiled.

“Wow its half one you guys better get going.” Shiro looked at the clock. Their dad was gonna be livid.

"We're going to help you clean the house." Lance said.

"You don't have too." Shiro rubbed the back of his neck.

"We want too." Allura answered taking Shiro's other hand. Shiro smiled at her.

"Thanks guys."

*

It was just after 3am before they had finished cleaning. They had a fun time doing it though. They played music and danced as they did. They also had conversations and Lance actually liked Shiro. He was a nice guy and honestly, he would actually be okay if he dated his sister. Well that is if he dated first.

"I'll go check on Keith," Shiro told them.

"No, you stay I'll check on him I promised him water." Lance said.

"Thank you Lance you've done a lot tonight how can I repay you?"

"Don't sue me for your car and I'll help fix it up?" Lance tried.

"Deal.” Shiro laughed.

Lance went upstairs with some water and entered Keith's room.

"Hey Keith." Lance said softly as he found the older boy lying on his bed staring at the floor. He had changed into his pyjamas bottoms but kept his hoodie on. It looked good on him. Lance could also smell something minty so he assumed Keith and brushed his teeth too.

"Hey." Keith smiled sitting up. He looked less drunk which is good.

"Here's your water." Lance handed it to him.

"Thanks." Keith nodded taking a sip. Lance took their silence as a chance to look around Keith's room. Most things were red or black. He had a red lion on his bed; it matched his blue lion. Keith’s walls were covered in band posters apart from one which was covered in pictures. Mainly of him and Shiro; a lot of them before Shiro went to the army. Lance smiled. Keith was secretly softy.

"We should start a band." Keith piped up randomly.

"Yeah my dad would like that." Lance laughed. His dad would kill him if he did.

"You don't strike me as the type to ask for your father's permission." Keith responded.

Well he wasn't but despite everything that's happened Lance respects his father and he will do anything for him even give up his happiness to make him happy.

"So, you think you know me?"

"I'm getting there."

"Most people thinking I'm _scary_ or _annoying_ and _weird_." Lance looked down.

"Well I'm no picnic either I'm apparently a _criminal_." Keith said and Lance met his eyes. The two stared at each other before Keith coughed and asked;

"So, what's up with your dad he a pain in the ass?"

"He just wants me to be someone I'm not."

"Who?"

_"Allura."_ Lance swallowed. His perfect sister. Lance is not bitter, he just he doesn't know how to feel but he knows he wants to feel _special_.

"Ah your sister. Well I know everyone loves her and all but she's without." Keith said a small blush creeping on his face. Lance smiled and his chest grew warm. Keith made him feel special.

"Same with you your brother, he’s cool and all but he can't compare to you." Lance told him quietly, his cheeks turning pink. Keith smiled and before Lance knew it he was leaning forward. Lance’s heart sped up. His mind gone blank. He had moved forward himself and he gasped as their lips touched. They were kissing and Lance fell all the blood rush from his head. Lance ran a hand through Keith's hair Keith was soon returning the favour. Keith started to pull Lance down on top of him and- _No this isn't right_. Lance pulled back.

"Keith, we s-shouldn't be doing this." Lance stuttered.

"Why?" Keith frowned.

"We just can't okay? It's not right."

"Oh." Keith looked down. He looked sad.

"Oh?" Lance raised his brow.

"I get it." Keith tensed, his eyes watering. "I'd like it if you left." He mumbled quietly just loud enough for Lance to hear.

"What?" He still asked.

"Get out Lance!" Keith spat. Lance opened his mouth to protest but closed it and got up. He took one last look at Keith and left.

*

"Thanks for staying to help clean up." Shiro smiled. Matt had gone to bed and Hunk had gotten picked up. So, the two were alone.

"Well we couldn't let you get in trouble." Allura shrugged.

"You by the way we're kick ass awesome earlier the way you handled that guy." Shiro stepped closer to her.

"Thanks." She blushed. "It was nothing."

"You look really pretty tonight you know that?"

"You're not so bad yourself." She giggled stepping closer too. Her heart pounded against her chest. It was going to happen she was going to get her first kiss! Shiro cupped her cheek and brought his lips down to her own. Fireworks went off in her head and she couldn't think straight. Things were getting interesting when suddenly his lips were gone and she craved more. They rested their foreheads against one another and let out a small laugh.

"That was-" Shiro breathed out breathless.

_"Amazing."_ She grinned.

"Exactly."

"Allura, _were_ leaving." Lance announced coming down the stairs. The two sprang apart and Allura narrowed her eyes at her brother. He had to ruin the moment, didn't he?

"I'll give you guys a lift." Shiro offered.

"No thanks but we gotta go like right now." Lance hurried. Why was he in a rush? Lance looked flustered and his hair was a little messy. He also looked a little angry and hurt.

"Everything okay with Keith?" She asked.

"Yep fine." He snapped walking out the door. Allura shared and unconvinced look with Shiro.

"Thank you for tonight see you Monday." She smiled and kissed cheek before running after her brother.

"Lance what the hell?"

"Let's just walk in silence." He growled. What’s gotten his knickers in a twist?

"We could have gotten a lift."

"Have you checked your phone lately because we have a shit ton of calls from our dad. We're in so much trouble."

"Shit." She cursed. She forgot about their dad. She looked at her phone and saw the messages.

"If we showed up in Shiro's car, alcohol on our breath; he would flip."

"That he would."

"Better to sober up in the air and see if any takeout’s are open that sell soft drinks." Lance told her.

"True." She nodded. They walked in silence for a while before she piped up.

"What happened between you and Keith?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He sulked.

"Lance." She stopped him, putting her hand on his arm gently. "You can tell me."

Lance sighed.

"We kissed and Keith wanted to do more but I couldn't because it wouldn't be right since he was still drunk and he took it the wrong way thinking I wasn't interested so he kicked me out." Lance rambled.

"Whoa." Allura needed to process that.

"Well it's a good thing what you did. Keith's just embarrassed he'll get over it don't worry give him time."

"Yeah."

"So, you do like him then?"

"I think I do." Lance smiled. Allura smiled back. He was glad her brother found someone. She just feels bad that it’s through deceit.

“Well-” Just as she spoke a car pulled up. The two gulped. Now they were in deep shit. The window rolled down to reveal their father looking rather pissed and not the good kind.

“You two are in so much trouble!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think! See you guys next update!


	5. Keith done did the fuck up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Lance tries to make it up to Keith but Keith fucks it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about not putting this up sooner been busy. Hope you like it! Also sorry about the text being together my computer is fucking up.

"You're both grounded. Drinking alcohol when you’re underage! How could you be so irresponsible! Especially you Lance, you're older! You're supposed to look out for your sister!" Alfor yelled at them.   
Lance looked down, maybe he was just a screw up. He spent the whole night focused on Keith and not his sister. But she was in safe hands. Then again, he heard she totally kicked some guys butt so she could handle herself.   
"Dad this wasn't his fault." Allura spoke.   
"I'll get to you in a second missy!" Alfor hissed.  
"No father you will listen!" Allura snapped. Lances eyes widened at that. He's never seen his sister so angry or at least not towards their father. She's standing up to him and Lance couldn't be prouder.  
"It was my fault we stayed late. I wanted to date a guy I really like and Lance spent the whole night looking after his boyfriend who was really drunk and he was honest to God the most mature person at this party and if you're going to punish anyone it should be me." Allura finished slightly out of breath from lack of breathing during the rant. Lance wanted to hug her right now. His sister was actually the best.   
Alfor stayed silence only staring at them with narrowed eyes. Allura might have actually broken their father.   
Alfor eventually sighed and ran a hand through his hair.   
"Look it's late we'll talk about it in the morning." He told them defeated. Lance relaxed and thanked the gods. Well more like should thank his sister. The two started to walk up the stairs.   
"We'll especially talk about this boyfriend of yours." He said sternly. Lance knew he was talking to him. Lance winced slightly.   
"He's not my boyfriend," Lance replied. He heard Alfor breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Yet." He added walking across the landing. He didn't see his father's reaction but he was sure his father was not happy. But Lance was 18 he was technically an adult, he could do what he wants.   
"Hey Allura thanks for what you did." Lance stopped her at her room.   
"I didn't do anything we could still be in trouble." She reasoned.   
"But not today we aren't. You stood up to our father and that took guts." Lance smiled.  
"I suppose." She shrugged looking down.   
"I'm proud of you." He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Her eyes were watering as she smiled thankfully. She pulled him into a hug and lance's smile widened.   
"Look I won't give up on Keith. Shiro is a good guy and as much as I hate the thought of you dating; I think he will be good for you."   
"Thank you." She tightened the hug. "I'm proud of you too." She whispered.  
"Night sis." Lance pulled away.  
"Night big brother." She let out a small laugh and went into their rooms. He didn't know what was going to happen in the morning. Or should he say later on today since it's like almost four am.  
....  
Keith woke up to the blinding light shining through a gap in his curtains. He was going to be very delicate today. He got up and brushed his teeth not bothering to get out of his pyjamas he went downstairs.  
"Hey buddy how's your head?" Shiro said softly with a smile when he walked into the kitchen. In all honesty Keith's head was banging and he felt sick. He shouldn't have drank that much. He looked down and saw he was wearing Lance's hoodie. He groaned.   
He really shouldn't have drank that much. Keith collapsed onto the table in the kitchen putting his head in his arms.   
Keith was so stupid. He practically flung himself on Lance and of course he wouldn't be interested. Keith was just his rival someone who coincidentally was trying to date him (for money) and Lance never dates anyone. He must be extra stupid because he shouldn't care. He wasn't supposed to like Lance, this was just a job. He doesn't think he could do it anymore.  
"You know Lance is a nice guy." Shiro said. "I misjudged him, he's loyal and noble." He continued. Keith refused to lift his head. He couldn't look Shiro in the eye.  
"It was good if him looking after you last night; he's actually really sweet."  
"I can't date him anymore Shiro." Keith said lifting his head.   
"Whatever happened between you guys last night I'm sure it wasn't too bad you can-"  
"I won't do it!" Keith spat. He just couldn't people were going to get hurt and he wasn't sure if it was just Lance anymore.  
"Keith-"  
"I kissed him last night Shiro!" Keith shouted. Shiro gasped.   
"And he shot me down and said he couldn't do it. So clearly he doesn't like me and your plan was really stupid."  
"So, he embarrassed you but Keith you were drunk he wasn't going to sleep with a drunk guy."   
"I wasn't that drunk-" He tried to defend. He wasn't-  
"Yes, you were." Okay maybe he was a little gone.   
A lot Keith, you were a lot gone.   
"Well I had sobered up a bit."   
"If you say so. But my plan is working Lance likes you and clearly you li-"  
"I don't. I'm doing this for the money." Keith said quickly.  
"Sure you are."  
"Which reminds me I've bumped my price up to £150."   
"What?!"  
"Yep." Maybe the money will buy his happiness.   
"That's too high."  
"Well looks like you won't be dating anyone."   
"Look-ugh fine but you have to get him out on a date."  
"Fine easy." Keith said with ease. However, it was not easy as he said it was. He first had to find the courage to speak to Lance first and Keith didn't know if he could face him after last night.   
....  
"So, you have a boyfriend?" Alfor asked.   
"Nope." Lance shook his head.   
"But you want him to be your boyfriend?"   
"Yup." He wishes.   
"And does he want that too?"   
"Yup." Well thinks so anyway judging by the night they had.   
"Is this the same boy who got you all flustered the other week?"  
"Yup." Lance sighed.   
Alfor breathed out closing his eyes, opening time a second later and looked Lance in the eye.  
"Ok." Is all he said and turned to Allura. Does that mean he approves? What did that mean?   
"And you like a boy?"  
"Yes."   
"And you would like to date him?"  
"Yes, I would."  
"And he wants to date you?"   
"Yes, he does."   
Alfor sighed.   
"And both of these boys are good to you both?"  
The two nodded. After that night Lance liked Shiro he was good enough for Allura. And Keith well he liked Keith and he will have to tell him Monday so he doesn't get hurt again.   
"Well," Alfor coughed straightening up. "I guess I'll allow it." He mumbled.  
"Really?" Lance asked. Alfor nodded.   
"Oh my god." Allura grinned.   
"Thanks dad." Lance beamed. Lance actually felt equal for once. Some of that anger aimed at his father was slowly fading.  
“But if you both break up with them or vice versa it’s back to our original deal.”   
“Done.” The two say.  
"And if the boys hurt you guys in any way I'm obliged to hurt them." Alfor added.  
"Trust me we'll get to the, first dad." Allura grinned.   
"That's my girl." Alfor smile back. It was unsettled but at least it was a smile.  
"Okay all boys aside; do you want breakfast?"  
"Of course." Allura answered.  
"Stupid question really." Lance laughed as his stomach growled.  
"Okay one big breakfast coming up." Alfor got up from the breakfast bar to the fridge. Lance smiled. He was over the moon right now, his father approved and was pretty much equal to his sister at the moment; all he needed now was Keith. And he was going to get him.  
....  
Or so he thought. Monday rolled round and Keith had been avoiding him like the plague. Lance would pull him aside and try to apologise but Keith would start to say something and then mutter an excuse before running off. AT one point Keith even just launched his hoodie at him and ran. It wasn't till Thursday Lance had given up trying to get Keith's attention.   
"I just don't know what to do!" Land complained to hunk. "He's just not listening to me."  
"Maybe you need to give him a grand gesture of sorts?" Hunk suggested.   
"Who needs a grand gesture to who?" Pidge asked approaching their table with Matt and Shiro.  
"Keith has been avoiding me."   
"No he has-" Shiro paused his attention focused behind him. Lance turned around and saw Keith walking away.   
"Okay so maybe he is." Shiro grimaced running a hand through this hair.   
"He shouldn't be though." Shiro said almost bitterly. Strange, Lance thought. What was also strange was the fact they all just seem to hang out now. Did their bonding moment at the party automatically mean they hang out now? Lance shrugged. Social systems were weird.   
"Maybe do a grand gesture like Hunk said." Matt inferred.   
"Like what? Confessing my love through the student radio?" Lance laughed.   
"Yeah why not." Pidge shrugged.   
"Um no?"   
"What other option do you have?" Shiro nodded.   
"True."   
"Hey guys." Allura beamed sitting down next to Shiro. Coran and Shay joining the table too.   
"Jesus my sister too? We're all happy families after the party huh?"   
"Yep. We are." Allura smiled.  
"Come on I'll get you into the student radio control room." Pidge got up.   
"What you were serious?" Lance gasped.   
"Yeah now come on." She grabbed his ear pulling him up.  
"Ow!" Lance cried.   
"Come on." She rolled her eyes and dragged him away. For a small person Pidge was really strong or did Lance just need to go the gym more? Most likely the first option or at least that’s what he told his ego.  
*  
Keith may have been avoiding Lance all week. He's tried to talk to him but all he can think of is the rejection and he kinda panics and runs away. He doesn't mean too though. He wants that money but Lance is just getting to him and Keith doesn't know if he can keep this up. So naturally he's burying his problems by building stuff in wood shop.   
"So how's it going with your boyfriend?" Thace asked.   
"He's not my boyfriend."  
"Well you want him to be right?" Antok piped up.   
"No." Keith denied. He was so far into Egypt.   
"Yeah right," Kolivan scoffed. "Then why do you spent half of your time flirting with him?"   
"I do not flirt-"  
"Keith I'm sorry." Lances voice boomed off the speakers. Then Justin Bieber's 'Sorry' started to play.   
Keith froze. What is happening right now?  
The guys started to laugh.   
"You're boyfriend wants your attention." Thace giggled.   
"You mean his ‘not boyfriend’." Antok tried to say seriously but burst out laughing again.   
"Keith if you're listening that night it wasn't you it was me and that kiss was-"  
"Kiss!!" Kolivan cried with laughter.   
"Guys would you just stop." Keith growled.   
"I'm sorry it's just who'd a thought hard man Keith would go for a shrew like Lance."   
"He's not a shrew shut up." Keith thumped his fist on the table and stood up. He glared at his friends before leaving.   
This was so embarrassing, why couldn't Lance apologise like a normal person?  
Keith ran to the radio room, on the way there was students making missy faces towards him. He was the bully not the other way around! He had to tell Lance to shut up.  
"That kiss was amazing but you were drunk and it wasn't right and-Keith! You're here!" Lance looked genuinely excited to see him. Keith's heart ached. Keith looked at Lance and he couldn't really hurt him.   
He turned around and saw the people staring and taunting behind him. He hated the attention, Lance may be used to because of his father but Keith wasn't; Lance needed to get that into his head! Anger boiled Keith's blood. His father always said he had an anger problem. He couldn't handle this.   
"Lance would you stop! This is so embarrassing! Yes, we kissed but I was drunk! It doesn't mean anything would you just drop it!" Keith spat. He soon regretted it though as he saw the mic was still on air. Lances eyes began to water. Keith didn't like that look. He had really fucked up.   
"Fuck Lance I didn't mean-"   
"You know what Keith fuck you! I did this to apologise and win you back but clearly it wasn't worth it!" Lance snapped and pushed past him.   
"Lance wait!" Keith chased after him. He ignored all the students following them and tried to focus on his feeling and the guy he hurt.   
"Lance!" Keith grabbed his arm to stop him. What he didn't expect his Lances fist to collide with his face. Keith dropped to the floor.   
"Stay away from me!" Lance warned and walked away leaving Keith on the floor.   
"Keith are you okay?" Shiro ran up to him.  
"Yeah I'm fine." He wasn't fine his nose was bleeding and he just lost Lance. Not that he cared but he hurt an innocent person and he wasn't okay with that. Well he wasn't okay with the fact that it was Lance who he hurt.  
"You're bleeding." Shiro took a tissue from his pocket and began to wipe his nose.   
"I know, but that's not what's important."  
"Okay people you can all fuck off!" Shiro started to clear the crowd. Shiro helped him stand up and Keith realised there was a small crowd still there. It was his friends i.e. Pidge, Matt, Hunk, Shay and the four Galra boys.   
"Please tell that was as bad as it seems." He groaned.   
"It was bad." Matt cringed.   
"It was worse than that." Pidge straight told him.   
"Ah fuck."   
"Allura has gone to find him." Hunk informed.   
"I've actually fucked up, haven't I?"  
"Weeeellll," Hunk dragged out.   
"Do you want us to sugar coat it or do want us to be blunt?" Pidge asked.   
"Fuck." Keith cursed. He's such a dick.   
"What the quiznak am I supposed to do now?"  
"You must like him a lot to use quiznak." Shay smiled.   
"I-I'm helping out Shiro." Keith sighed. Or at least that's what he told himself.   
"Give him a day to cool off before you apologise or you'll most likely get a broken nose." Hunk advised.  
"Yeah." Keith sighed.   
"All the attention just freaked me out and my anger kinda took over." Keith tried to explain.   
"Oh, you have an anger problem?" Pidge mocked. Keith glared at her. That wasn't helping.   
"Wow if you didn't like the attention then you won't like this." Antok stated.   
"What?"  
"You guys have already gone viral." Thace answered.   
"Ex-presidents son punches his boyfriend after an argument." Kolivan read.   
"Dude you're like famous! More famous than our half-brother Lotor you know president Zarkon's son." Ulaz exclaimed.   
"Great so not only have I hurt Lance but I have ruined both his and his father reputation!" Keith flailed.   
"You'll fix it." Shiro comforted. Keith shot a glare to him. It wa ships fault he was in this mess.   
"We'll fix it." He corrected.   
"Like I said a day or two too cool off." Hunk patted his shoulder.   
“Keith Kogane report to Miss Haggars office immediately.” The speakers boomed.   
“I’ll take you buddy.” Shiro pats his shoulder.   
*  
Lance was so angry. He was more than angry, he was pissed off. The one time he actually went for someone he and his heart ripped out of his chest yet again.  
Lance had stormed out the school and didn't even bother to take his shit from his locker. He just walked; walked as far as his anger burned. Which will be a while. He had to escape the school anyway before any rogue reporters popped up at the Garrison. He already got a notification from twitter saying he was trending.   
Ugh Keith was so stupid. Why did he even fall for his charm? Why did he wear his heart on his sleeve? Keith had just embarrassed him in front of the whole school. There was no coming back from that.   
A car horn beeped behind him, followed by a voice.   
"Lance!"   
"Lance!" Allura called.  
"Piss off Allura!" He spat. Allura was driving his car following him slowly down the road.   
"Lance just get in the car!"   
"No!"   
"Lance!"  
"Nope! I'm not getting in the car."  
"If you don't get in this car right now I'm scratching it!"  
"You wouldn't dare!" Lance seethed. She was bluffing.   
"It's a piece of crap, of course I would scratch it." She challenged.   
"I don't believe you."   
"Oh, look a lamppost." She steered the car towards the path.   
"Okay okay I'm getting in the car!"  
"Good." Allura smiled proud of herself. Lance rolled his eyes. God his sister was evil. She pulled the car over and let him get into the passenger seat.   
"You wanna talk about it?" Allura asked softly.   
"No." He really didn't. He wasn't ready to talk about it.   
"Lance please."   
"I just don't want to talk about it."   
"Okay." Allura nodded. Lance didn't know why but his sisters understanding stirred something in him. He started to cry.   
Allura switched off the ignition and pulled him into a hug. She may be evil but he loved her. They had stayed like that for a bit until Lance had calmed down.   
"Can we just go home? I can't go back to school." Lance sniffled. He couldn't face the crowd or his friends. And he especially couldn't face Keith.   
"Yeah sure."  
*  
“Would you mind telling me what happened with you and Mr McClain and why the videos have already gone viral?” Haggar asked Keith.  
“Well um-?” Keith started.  
“Well I actually heard and the whole school heard but I’d like to hear to from you.”  
“Miss Haggar it was just a stupid mistake.”  
“Keith hun as Honerva your friend’s mom, I care about you and I need you to know you can come talk to me anytime about anything.”   
“Well Shiro wanted to go out with Allura and vice versa but you know about their dad’s rule,”   
Haggar nodded.   
“So Shiro said he’d pay me to take out Lance and I tried to get him to date me but he refused and then we let our walls down and then we kissed and it was great,” Keith paused caught up in the memory. That was a good kiss even if he was drunk. Keith snapped out of his gaze when Haggar put her hand on his in comfort.  
“But I err, pushed him away and then he tried to win me back by doing this gesture today on the radio but people started to talk and I didn’t like the attention so I pushed him away again and hurt him and I don’t like that and I don’t want to date him anymore.” Keith ended his rant with a big breath of relief.  
“Well okay...” Haggar nodded trying to process what he just said.   
“You ever thought you like him more than you think? And that you want to actually date him?”   
“No!” Keith defended too quickly which made him look suspicious. Haggar looked at him sceptically. Keith avoided her eyes.   
“I mean it’s Lance!” He added. It was true! He and Lance didn’t work, they were like chalk and cheese, fire and water, just so different.   
“Keith, it sounds like you’re in Egypt.” Haggar said. She did not just use the denial thing.   
“I am not!” Keith denied, ironically.  
“Look Keith either way you need to apologise to Lance and tell him how you-”  
Keith raised his brow at her. If she finished that sentence with-  
“How you want him to be your friend again.” She covered. Keith nodded yeah, he needed to apologise but Lance ended to cool off first.   
“Or better yet you do something embarrassing for him.” She suggested.   
“But it could go viral!” Keith stressed.   
“Isn’t Lance worth the attention?”   
Keith thought about it, he really thought about it. Lance was worth the all the attention because if he was gonna date Lance they would have the world’s attention and Keith might be able to handle it. He thinks.   
“Thanks, Honerva.” Keith smiled at her standing up.  
“Anytime.”   
*  
"Children what are you doing back so early?" Alfor said when the two entered the house.   
"Boys are stupid!" Lance yelled and ran upstairs. Allura felt so and for him. She really did. Keith shouldn't have done that. But she could see why he did. Lance is used to a crowd being the son of an ex-president they used to get lots of attention but Keith, Keith didn't like attention and that most likely made him snap.   
"He's had a rough day." Allura explained.   
"I saw, Zarkon rubbed it in my nose how his son is more disciplined." Alfor said sadly.   
“In all fairness Lance had a reason to do what he did.”   
“Is the boy he punched the one he was head over heels for the other day?”  
“Yep.”  
“Do I need to have a word with this boy or was Lance in the wrong.”  
Allura grimaced. “Yes and no.”  
“Yes and no?”  
“Well yes Keith shouldn’t have said means things to Lance but Lance did embarrass the boy which in turn Keith embarrassed him but with rejection and then Keith tried to apologise and make things right but Lance punched him instead.” Or at least that’s the story she got from Shiro anyway.   
“Ah I understand. I must say I’m proud but also concerned.” Alfor nodded.   
“Do you think I should go talk to him?” He asked.   
“No dad I’d let him cool off he wouldn’t talk to me so I doubt he’d talk to you.” Allura insisted.   
“Yeah probably best. I’ll make him his favourite dinner.”  
“I think he’d like that.” Allura smiled.  
“And how’s it going with your guy.”  
“Alright, he hasn’t asked me out yet but we have our french tutoring session tomorrow so I’m hoping he will do.”  
“Wait the guy you like is your French tutor?”   
“Yes.”  
“Oh dear lord what have I done.”  
“You’ve given us freedom plus you already said you accepted it and Shiro is a good guy.” Allura defended.   
“If you say so.” Alfor nodded. “I’m going to go make dinner before I say something stupid like agree to let you marry the guy.”  
“Is that an option?” Allura smirked.   
“Not yet is isn’t.” Alfor snapped.   
“Yet? So, it will happen?” She raised her brow.   
Allura laughed as her father hurried into the kitchen with a pale face. He meant well.   
Allura slumps down on the couch and turned the tv on. Lance will cool off and then she’ll go talk to him. Allura felt bad because Lance wouldn’t be in his mess if it weren’t for her because she wanted to date Shiro. Shiro was paying Keith for god sakes! Although she thinks he shouldn’t pay him now after that outburst.   
*  
As soon as Keith got home he ran straight to Pidge’s room despite her protests and logged on to her computer. He found the tab linked to Lances laptop and connected to it. He knew once Lance didn’t show up for his last few classes that he went home.   
He looked on the screen and saw that Lance’s laptop was on his bed and Lance was next to it. He was lying on his stomach and he was crying; Keith could hear the muffled sniffles.  
Keith was a dick, a huge dick he should have just played along. He was stupid and he should have just confessed then Lance would be happy Keith would be happy because of the money not because he was Egypt like Haggar said. God, he was a mess. A Moody, brooding, hot mess.   
“Watching him all day isn’t going to fix it.” Pidge entered her room. He wasn’t aware he was in here for that long. He blinked and looked at the screen. Wait where did Lance go?  
“I know I just wish I could take it back.”  
“This is really getting to you, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah.” Keith sighed.   
“Look Keith we all would have reacted in a similar way if all of our crushes were somewhat famous. Maybe not in a rage but calmer and not live on the student radio.” Pidge smiled softly.   
“Yeah.” Keith chuckled slightly.   
“Look Keith stop beating yourself up about it. You will make it up to Lance just come have some food.”  
“Wow Pidge didn’t know you cared so much.”  
“I don’t, I just want my room back, I would have come in earlier but Shiro said give you time.” Pidge explained bluntly.   
“That’s the Pidge I know.” Keith rolled his eyes but smiled.   
“Yeah but you love me.” Pidge smirked.  
“Meh.” Keith shrugged.  
“You do, now get out my chair.” She commanded subtly.   
“Fine.” Keith got up. He had better things to do anyway. Like plan his apology.  
“Thanks Pidge.”   
*  
Alfor was sat on the sofa watching the news when his son finally came down the stairs.   
“Hey buddy,” He said softly.   
“Hey dad.” Lance sighed.   
“You okay?”  
“Yeah I am.” Lance slumped in the couch next to him. Alfor knew his son was lying.   
“Lance.” Alfor raised his brow.   
“No.” He sighed.  
“I’m sorry about Keith son.” Alfor patted his knee.   
“Yeah me too.”  
“It was a nice gesture you did for him.”  
“Too bad it didn’t pan out.” Lance mumbled.   
“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. But have you considered Keith’s feelings? Especially with attention?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well you’re used to attention because we got a lot of it being the Presidential family. We had cameras on us all the time, you guys moved schools a lot because you always got crowded.”  
“The point being is that, big gestures like that would win you over but Keith? I imagine Keith is the kind of kid who tries to avoid all the attention and likes to stick to the background.”  
“But if he likes me wouldn’t it be worth it? And say if we did date he’d have to get used to because the press would surely follow us.”   
“Well maybe some people can’t handle it.”  
“Yeah I guess so.” Lance agreed. “But I mean he could have not rejected me so harshly and live on the air.”   
“Well that’s why he deserved the punch.” Alfor said. Because the boy did if he thought he was going to reject his son so cruelly and get away with it.   
“But you should let him apologise.”   
“Yeah I guess. I’m just so angry though.”  
“I know you are. Take a few days to cool off and then see how you feel.”  
“Thanks dad.” Lance hugged him.   
“No problem kiddo.”  
....  
The next day at school Keith tried to apologise to Lance but he wand having it.  
“Do you want another bloody nose?” Lance threatened after the fifth time that morning he tried to apologise.  
“Lance! I really am sorry!”  
“La la la I’m not listening.” Lance put his hands over his ears and walked away. God dammit. Keith wouldn’t listen to him either if something like that happened to him.   
“I don’t know what to do.” Keith complained to Shiro, Matt and Pidge on the bleachers. They had a free period and Keith insisted they go sit on the bleachers and watch Lance play soccer in gym.   
“I mean he won’t listen to me.” He sighed puffing out smoke from his cigarette.   
“Well for starters I’d stop smoking.” Shiro took the cigarette and put it out on the ground.   
“Hey!” Keith frowned and took out another one. Pidge grabbed the pack and his lighter.  
“Lance doesn’t like smokers.” She informed.   
“Well he liked me before.”  
“Because you weren’t smoking when you were with him.”   
“Besides its a nasty habit.” Matt added.   
“Fine.” Keith rolled his eyes.   
“You need to a grand gesture to for him.” Shiro suggested.   
“Yeah something as equally as embarrassing.” Pidge insisted. “Ooo, sing a song to him!”  
“A song?”  
“Yeah that’s romantic.” Shiro agreed.  
“But I’d let him calm down first.” Matt said.  
“Yeah he seems kinda-oomph,“ Keith was cut off by ball hitting him in the stomach. Keith groaned. He turned to find the source and saw Lance glaring at him.   
“I think he’s still kinda mad.” Keith turned   
“Yeah a couple of days.” Pidge nodded.  
“Stay strong brother. I’ve got to go to French tutoring but I’ll catch you guys after.” Shiro excused.  
“See you.”  
*  
“Bonjour,” Shiro greeted. “Je suis désolé d’être en retard.” Sorry I’m late.  
“C’est Bon.” It’s Fine.   
Allura was excited for this lesson. She was sure Shiro was going to ask her out and the to the prom.   
“Okay let’s start with some simple phrases.” Shiro said.  
“Puis-je vous offrir un panacheté?” May I offer you a parsnip?  
They went on for a while and Allura was getting tired of this. What was Shiro waiting for?  
“Où est mon crayon d’oncles?” Where is my uncles pencil?   
“Je ne sais pas. Pest-être que c’est dans ton cul?” I don’t know maybe it’s in your ass.   
Allura rolled her eyes and stood up.   
“Quand allez-vouz être un homme et me demander de sortir?” When are you going to be a man and ask me out?  
Allura huffed and walked away. Boys were so stupid!  
*  
Later on that day...  
“Hello children how was-“  
“Boys are stupid!” Lance snapped again.   
“I agree boys are stupid!” Allura followed.  
“I mean I understand for once but Allura I thought Shiro was a good guy.”  
“He is he’s just really stupid.” She replied angrily. Before Alfor could reply the two were upstairs and there were two very loud and angry door slams.  
Well Lance is still angry and Allura is now angry. Alfor assumes Shiro didn’t ask her out like planned. God help his children.  
*  
“Well I fucked up too.” Shiro slumped on Keith’s bed.  
“What did you do?”  
“I’ve not asked her to prom yet or even asked her out yet.”  
“Wow you did fuck up.”  
“You’re one to talk.”  
“I Know.” Keith sighed. “But I’m going to go and apologise to him tomorrow. I know he goes to the guitar place in town on Saturdays.”  
“Wow you little stalker.”  
“Hey, I need all the help I can get!”  
“True.” Shiro nodded. “What’s this?” Shiro asked looking at the paper in Keith’s lap.  
“Some songs I’m deciding on ruining my reputation with just in case the weekend doesn’t plan out.” He explained.  
“Well I hope it does.”  
“I mean it probably won’t and I probably will have to sing but it’ll be worth it.”  
“For Lance?”  
“No for the money.” Keith said. “But yeah I just want him talking to me again.” Keith mumbled.  
“Aww Keith.” Shiro pulled kissy faces.  
“Fuck off and get out of my room! I have practicing to do!” Keith knocked him off the bed.  
“Fine whatever I have a proposal I have to work on.” Shiro informed and left.  
Keith could win Lance back easy. He just needed to completely make a fool out of himself. Yeah that’s what he need to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!


	6. Keith sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith win Lances heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it’s been a while. Ive been so busy with uni and stuff and my grandad has just died and idk what I’m doing anymore. Writing is helping I guess. But I hope you enjoy it! And sorry for spelling!

Alfor sat down on the sofa with a cup of tea, ready to watch his shows. He went to talk to his children earlier but they both weren’t up for talking.

He just got fifteen minutes into his sci-fi programme and the door bell rang.

_Who called gone ten at night?_

Alfor reluctantly got up. He opened the door to reveal two Boys. One he recognised from the night of the party. It was Lance’s crush.

“Keith right?” Alfor asked.

“Yes sir.”

“And who might you be?”

“Shiro, I’m Keith’s brother and Allura’s love interest.”

“Ah _brothers_.” Alfor nodded. “Of course _it’d_ be brothers.” He chuckled to himself. _How fitting._

“Are you both here to apologise?”

“Yes sir.” They both answered at the same time.

“Hmm.” Alfor nodded. “You have five minutes each and the bedroom doors stay open.” Alfor informed.

“Thank you sir.” They both smiled.

“Allura is on the left, Lance is on the right.” He told them. He let them in and watched them go upstairs. He half wanted everything to go wrong so he can have his children back but he really wanted his children to be happy. God he needed a drink stronger than tea.

*  
“Allura,” Shiro called knocking on her door. “I need to talk to you.”

She opened the door.

“Can I come in?”

“You have two minutes.” She said moving to the side to let him in. Shiro looked back to Keith who was stood outside Lance’s door. Keith nodded to him to tell Shiro he will be okay. Shiro nodded and entered. Allura saw Keith and smiled before closing her door.

“Your dad said to leave the door-“ Shiro begun but stopped when he realised she didn’t care.

“Allura I like you a lot and I want to date you and I’d really like it if you became my girlfriend and went to prom with me and do you fancy having dinner tomorrow night?”

“Wow um all at once.” Allura sat down.

“I know I’m sorry I’ve been away for a really long time, well two years and I’ve been surrounded by men for two years and I pretty much don’t know how to court a girl anymore and-“ Shiro was cut off by Allura’s lips on his own.

“What was that for?” Shiro asked breathlessly as she pulled away.

“To shut you up.” She laughed.

“I should rant more often.” Shiro grinned wistfully running a hand through this hair.

“And Yes.”

“Yes?”

“ _Yes_.” She repeated.

“Yes to I should rant more often? Or yes to everything I said before?”

“Yes to everything you said before.”

“Good.” Shiro’s grin widened and pulled her in for another kiss.

*

Keith stood outside Lance’s door. He and his brother had decided to apologise together by coming to their house. Keith just wanted to clear the air. He didn’t know how this was going to go but there was one way to find out. He knocked on the door; he was trembling with fear. He had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well.

*  
Lance was lay on his bed, he was watching his favourite shows in the tv in his room when he heard a knock on his door. He ignored it thinking he was hearing things but then there was another knock.

“Dad?” He questioned.

There was only one knock.

“Allura?”

The same knock happened again. So that was a no.

Lance frowned getting up to his door; who was here at this time of night?

He opened the door.

“ _Keith_.” He gasped. His heart was pounding in his ears.

“Lance I need to talk to you.”

Lance was still. He didn’t know what to say.

“Lance?” Keith said. Lance gulped. His mouth was dry.

“I don’t want to hear it.” He said quietly and closed his door. He went to his bed and lay back down.

“You May not want to hear it but I’m going to tell you anyway. Lance I, sorry so so sorry, what I did was wrong.” Keith started. Man he want giving up.

“The attention freaked me out and my anger got the best of me. I tried to push you away because I was scared and I shouldn’t have done that. The kiss we shared was magical not that I’d admit that to anyone else. My life is usually private and it felt bad to have it exposed like that.”Keith explained. Now Lance felt kinda bad. He didn’t mean to put Keith in the lime light he just wanted to win over his affections.

“Look we don’t have to go back to being where we were but I’d like us to be friends again or rivals or whatever. I just can’t stand you ignoring me. _I miss you._ ” The last part was so quiet Lance thought he was hearing things.

Lance didn’t know what to say. He just kinda stared at the door.

He stood back up and walked to his door.

“I need time to think.” Lance told him. He really did.

“I understand.” He heard Keith mutter.

“Thank you though.” Lance said and closed the door.  It was really nice what he did. Lance walked back to his end and collapsed. He stared up at his ceiling. Feeling sucked.

*

Keith stared at the door.

“Thank you though.” Lance had said.

Keith felt warm inside. There was hope for them yet. You know because he wanted his friend to be happy and he wanted money. _Right of course_. The money was definitely not his way of hiding his feelings.

Shiro came out of Allura’s room smiling. Allura followed also smiling as the two held hands. They made their way down stairs. Keith followed them down.

Alfor stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs giving the two two a stern look. The two broke apart and walked to the door.

Keith saw Alfor’s expression soften as he saw Keith come down alone. Was that sympathy? Keith thought. 

Keith flashed him a sad smile. It wasn’t a good day for Keith.

“Thank you for letting us in sir.” Keith said to him on the way past. Alfor nodded, he mumbled something too but Keith couldn’t make it but he was pretty he said;

“ _Thank you for not giving up_.”

Keith left the house, Shiro and Allura still inside. He watched as they tried to kiss but Alfor coughed disapprovingly and the two just shook hands.

Keith laughed to himself. Did his brother really think they could get away with a kiss?

“Night Shiro.” Allura bided.

“Night Allura.” Shiro smiled.

“Good night sir and thank you.” Shiro said to Alfor.

“It’s Fine. Now would you kindly leave you’re letting out all the heat.” Alfor said politely. Keith smiled; Alfor was secretly savage. Shiro stepped out the house.

“Dad!” He heard Allura complain as the door closed.

Keith let his laugh out. Shiro glared at him.

“Shut up.”

“Come on that was funny!”

“For _you_. Just you wait till you get Lance back.”

“Speaking of where’s my money?”

“Keith do we really need-“

“ _Money_.” He demanded.

“I don’t think I have to pa-“

“Just make me feel better man.” Keith sighed. Shiro smiled sadly.

“Oh Keith.” He patter his back. 

“Shut up, let’s go home it’s cold.”

....

Keith knew he’d run into Lance on the Saturday. Mainly because Keith happened to go to into the music shop as he knew Lance would be going there. However Keith actually wanted to do some grocery shopping. Or at last that’s what he told Shiro. 

Keith watched as Lance played the guitar, his eyes were closed as he strummed the strings. Keith smiled softly, he was really feeling the music. Keith didn’t know how close he had gotten to Lance till he saw his own reflection in the window ahead. He was stood just behind him, if he reached out he could touch him. But that’d be creepy.

_Yeah that’s the creepy part of it all._

Keith just wanted to join him; grab another guitar and play with him but he couldn’t, Lance didn’t want to see him, he wanted time to think and Keith should respect that.

Keith stepped away and walked into the back room. He put his sunglasses on. He’s been trying to avoid crowds. He’s already had people ask him today what’s it like to date Lance and what did he do to make Lance punch him. All the publicity was starting to kill him.

*  
Lance felt something behind him. He could feel the heat. He opened his eyes and saw Keith’s reflection leaving. _Keith?_

Lance turned but Keith was gone. Keith had come to the music store. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or a creepy thing but his heart was beating fast.

Lance was feeling the music, he was playing _Smoke on the Water_ ; it was his favourite tune to place since seeing Jake play it on _Two and a Half Men._

That and playing _Oshikuru_ on the piano.

Lance finished up and put the guitar back on the shelf and handed the headphones back to his friend Plaxum at the desk (her Mother runs the place so Lance can go in a play anytime).

He left the shop and started to walk to the book store down the street when a figure stopped him.

“Hey watc-“ Lance paused frozen with fear.

“Hello Lance.” Lotor smiled his wicked grin. Lance didn’t know how to feel. What was he supposed to feel right now? This was the guy who broke his heart for the first time, the guy who flirted with him every time he visited the White House, was charming and made Lance fall that little bit in love with him, only to have him break his heart after Lance slept with him. That’s all he wanted. Lance realised that thinking back o everything, he just wanted to fuck Lance to prove something, stir up drama for the media after all Lance was the presidents son at the time.

“Lotor,” Lance bit out sourly. “What are you doing here?”

“Visiting my estranged mother Honerva.” He announced.

“Part of the divorce agreement is that I see my mother and brothers at least once a month but in this case I’m joining your public school for the rest of the semester.”

“Someone must have been a brat in Private school.” Lance rolled his eyes. Lotor was so spoiled.

“Yes well we aren’t all perfect.”

“Indeed you aren’t; so now if you could kindly move out the way so I can continue to not give a fuck.”

“Oh _Lancey Lance_ don’t be like that,” Lotor ran his finger along Lance’s face. Lance shivered at the touch and moved away.

Lance stepped into the alley but to avoid any unwanted attention.

“I can make it up to you if you like? Or maybe I’ll just see if your sister would go on your behalf? Might as well catch both the McClain siblings.” Lotor backed him into the alley wall.

“You fucking touch my sister and I’ll end you.” Lance threatened.

Lotor scoffed. “Sure you will.”

“Oh believe me I-“ Lance was cut off by Lotor grabbing his neck. It wasn’t as harsh as it looked, a rather soft grip however it was still very uncomfortable. Lance didn’t like feeling inferior.

“Oh I’ve seen you’re little video of you hitting that boy but you would dare do that to me, I hold too much power ov-“

“Get the fuck off him.” A voice yelled. In a flash Lotor was on the floor and someone was stood in front of Lance. Lance blinked and it was Keith. Lance has never been more glad to see Keith in his life.

“Lance are you okay?” Keith cupped his cheeks with his hand moving his head to inspect his neck.

“I’m fine.” Lance gave him a small smile. Lance pulled Keith’s hands off his face, ignoring the burning sensation from his touch.

“And who is this?” Lotor stood up, sizing himself. Three girls had come over and joined them. Lance recognised them, they were Lotors ‘friends’ aka body guards.

Lotor looked closely at Keith. Lance knew he recognised him from the video.

“Is this your little _bitch_ of a boyfriend you Beat up? Lotor taunted.

“No.” Keith said at the same time Lance said “Yes.“

He has to say yes to get Lotor to wave him alone.

Keith looked at Lance confused. Lance begged Keith with his eyes to go along with it.

“I mean yes.” Keith corrected.

“First hitting him and the forcing him to be your boyfriend eh Lance?” Lotor tutted and smirked. “I really reduced you to trash didn’t I?”

“Don’t you speak to my boyfriend that way!” Keith growled steeping in Lotor’s personal space.

“Oh don’t worry I won’t stick around for much longer.” Lotor said. Lance glared at him.

“Just leave Lotor or do I need to inform the press that ‘ _Prince’_ Lotor is starting fights again? Wouldn’t want to tarnish your father’s good name now do we?” Lance spat.

Lotor glared. “See you around McClain.” Lotor left but not before knocking into Keith’s shoulder. Keith glared a hole into the back of his head.

“He can’t treat you like that, I want to hurt him so bad.” Keith clenched his fists and stepped out the alley.

“Keith no.” Lance grabbed his arm to stop him.

“He’s not worth it and honestly you’ll get a lot more attention you don’t need.”

“It’d be worth it if I see him go down.”

Lance smiled. Did he mean that?

“Look Keith, he’s honestly not worth it.” Lance insisted.

“Okay.” Keith nodded.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Keith asked.

“Lotor is gone you’re not my boyfriend.” Lance chuckled nervously. Keith knew that right?

“I know I just want to apologise.” Keith shrugged looking down.

“You’ve done that already.” Lance smiled. Keith was really cute wasn’t he?

“Maybe another time? I planned on going to the book store.” Lance told him.

“Right, yes, of course.” Keith but his lip. Lance felt bad but he wasn’t ready just yet.

“See you in school.” Lance smiled.

“Yeah see you.” Keith smiled back.

*  
Keith watched Lance walk away. He so wanted to hurt Lotor more than that push. As soon as he stepped out the music store and saw them across the road when Lotor grabbed Lance’s neck; Keith’s blood boiled. He wanted to kill him for hurting Lance.

God Keith needed to calm down.

On the bright side Lance was speaking to him and even smiled. So Keith was happy about that. He could use the money he’s being paid to buy Lance the guitar, you know to apologise not for anything else.

Keith walked to his car and got in. Monday was gonna be something else entirely for him and he’ll get lots of attention but surprisingly he was okay with that.

....

Monday...

Keith was in the hallway when Shiro approached him.

“Okay Keith we have to talk.” He insisted.

“Why?” Keith dragged out confused what did his brother want now?

“I think I should stop paying you to take out Lance.” Shiro said.

“What why?” Keith frowned. He needed the money! He couldn’t keep using Colleen to help pay his car tax. He needed to get a job. Well he had one but it wasn’t very good for money.

“Because I’m with Allura now and you’re not needed to be paid anymore.” Shiro explained.

“Of course I do! Someone has to date Lance!” And Keith would take one for the team.

“Keith stop lying to yourself. You and I both know this isn’t about the money.” Shiro raised his brow.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Keith denied.

“I know you like Lance, our friends know you do. The only two people who don’t know is you and Lance!”

“I do-“

“Don’t even deny it; the money was just a cover.”

Keith sighed. “Fine.”

“I just don’t know how to deal with these feelings.”

“I know you don’t but I’m here to talk and listen.”

“Thanks bro.” Keith hugged him. His brother was really was cool.

“Anytime.”

“I think you know what you gotta do now though.” Shiro smiled pulling away.

“Yep I know. I’m going to see Pidge about hacking into the speakers.”

“Good.” Shiro beamed. Keith smiled and ran off. Time to ‘ _razzle dazzle_ ’ as Lance would say.  
*

Lotor smiled to himself putting his phone away.

“Interesting.” He smirked, walking away from the lockers he was hiding behind.

*

“You ready?” Pidge asked.

“Yup,” Keith nodded. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he was.

*  
It was fourth period and Lance had soccer practice. He was on the pitch pretending to enjoy the game. He wasn’t feeling it today. Lotor had started here and he’s been on Lance’s case all day, constantly undermining him in lesson. Lance thanked god Lotor wasn’t in his sports class.

Lance looked to the other end of the pitch. The members of the marching band were all sat on the pitch. Lance frowned; strange.

They were just about to kick off again when the speaker squeaked.

_“Lance McClain you better be listening.”_ A voice said. Was that Keith’s voice?

“ _You’re too good to be true._ ” He sang. 

“ _Can’t take my eyes off of you,_ ” Everyone had stopped playing by this point searching for the source of the voice.

_“You’d be like heaven too touch, I wanna hold you so much.”_

_“At long last love has arrived, and I thank god I’m alive.”_ Keith appeared at the very top of the bleachers near the schools sports radio station. 

“ _You’re just to good to be true, can’t take ya eyes off of you._ ” Keith pointed to him. Lance smiled. What was this boy doing?

The marching band were suddenly standing and started to play the tune. Lance laughed. He turned to Hunk who just shrugged and clapped.

“ _I love you baby, and if it’s quite alright, I need you baby,_ ” Keith ran along the bleachers. He never took his eye off Lance.

Lance felt himself hold his breath, he rubbed his hands they were getting sweaty. What was Keith doing to him?  
_“To warm the lonely nights, I love you baby, trust me when I say,_

_Oh pretty baby, don’t bring me down I pray,  
_

_Oh pretty baby, now that I’ve found you stay,  
_

_And let me love you, baby let em love yooouuuu,”_ Keith sat down staring directly at Lance. Lance felt his chest grow warm and his heart beat fast.

Some security guards came over to Keith and picked him up and tried to drag him away.

Did Keith know he was getting a lot of attention right now? And was he fine with it? Must be if he’s crazy to do it.

Keith ducked out the security guards arms and ran across the bleacher steps trying to get away.

Everyone clapped cheering him on. Hunk beamed at him patting his shoulder.

“He must like you a lot.” Hunk smiled.

“Yeah.” Lance laughed, watching as Keith gets dragged away.

“The idiots going to get detention.” Lance face palmed.

“Well maybe he thought you were worth it.” Hunk tried.

“Yeah.” Lance smiled. Well if Keith did that for him well he was going to get him out of detention.

....

Keith sat in the detention room, he couldn’t believe he just done that. Well he could; he was pissed though, because he’s in detention again and couldn’t see Lance’s reaction. The only reaction he was seeing right now was Mr Sendak (or should he call him Principal Sendak since the other principle was fired) ripping into some stoner student who was having the munchies.

Keith sighed resting his head on his arms on the desk. This was gonna be a long few hours.

Keith was about to give up all hope when Lance came into the room. Keith sat up, a slight smile on his face. Lance gave him a look and subtly pointed to the window. Lance was trying to break him out of here.

“Principal Sendak,” Lance greeted.

“Lance what are you doing here?”

“I erm,” He turned Sendak around so his back was towards the student. He looked towards the window and Keith nodded. He started to get up grabbing his stuff and slowly walked to the edge of the room.

“I know some new ways to get a upper hand on the other team when we play against them.”

“We can discus this later Lance I’m-“ Sendak started to turn back around when Lance grabbed him and stopped him. Lance smiled sheepishly and patted his jacket down moving his hand to Sendak arm.

“Wow your bicep is huge,” Lance gasps. Keith and to contain his laughter.

“Oh and so is the other one. You’re not on steroids are you because I’ve heard steroids-um that’s not the point.” Lance winced clearly embarrassed.

“I hope it is isn’t.” Sendak said not amused. Keith crept along when he accidentally kicked a bag. _Shit_. Sendak started to look but Lance stopped him.

“The point is,” He says loudly keeping his attention.

“That erm the other team always beats us every time and I think I have a plan to distract them.”

“And That is?”

Keith was almost at the window. Lance just needed to keep him distracted for a little longer, especially since Keith was now behind Sendak.

“That thing you taught us.”

“What’s thing?”

“Misdirection.” Lance said.

“I taught You that?”

“Yeah you or whoever, not important.” Lance laughs nervously scratching the back of his head. Lance was watching Keith and Sendak started to turn.

“Think about it!” Lance grabbed Sendak’s chin. “They look left and we run right bam we score we win!”

“How do we get them to look left?”

“Um.” Lance froze. Keith was at the window opening it slightly. When it made a noise.

“Like this.” Lance grabbed Sendak’s face and kisses him. Keith jumped out the window, the sound of cheers slowly fading away as he runs. Keith laughs, he can’t believe Lance did that for him.

*

Lance pulled back after Keith was gone. He hoped Keith didn’t see that. The detention class was cheering. Sendak is red in the face and very confused. He also looked very pissed.

“Um like that and the other team gets distracted and we score.” Lance smiles slowly backing away.

“Mr McClain-“

“Well er I gotta run, got a class I need to get to but keep that in mind.” Lance says and runs out the room. Lance hoped Keith was worth it.

He ran out the classroom and looked outside for Keith. He spotted him right by his bike in the car park.

“Where’s your car today?” 

“Clearly I didn’t drive it today.” Keith laughed.

“But look you ruin the whole beetle rainbow aesthetic now.” Lance said pointing to the four coloured Volkswagens in a row. Keith rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Thank you by the way.”

“It was fine you showed me you’re not afraid to get attention.”

“I realised that you might be worth it.” Keith smirked.

“I might be?” Lance raised his brow with a laugh. _Rude_. Keith better be in this because they were going to get attention.

“Yeah.”

“Come on samurai.”

“Samurai now is it?” Keith laughed. Lance grinned.

“Yes now are we going to ditch this place or what?”

“Hop on.” Keith got on his bike giving Lance the helmet.

“You really need to get another one of these.”

“If were going to be riding on this a lot then yeah I will.”

“Good.”

Keith started the engine and Lance held on tight.

Next stop the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what ya think!


	7. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is pissed they disappeared but Lance and Keith don’t care they’re too busy making purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here’s the next chapter, it should have been up earlier but I’ve quit uni and had to deal with some stuff. I updated my other fic Chasing Snow As Well If anway wants to read that. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Bit of fluff this chapter.

“Um Lance? Where the hell _are_ you?” Allura yelled down her phone.

“You just suddenly disappear and it’s 3:30 schools finished you’re not here to drive the car and I can’t drive the car without your quiznaking keys!”

“Call me back as soon as you get this!”

Where the hell was her brother?!

....

Meanwhile on a peddle boat in the sea...

“Thanks for helping me out of detention.” Keith smiled.

“No problem.” Lance smiled back.

“I thought I was so done when I got to the window, how did you keep him distracted?” Oh shit Lance thought. Well thank god he didn’t see what he did.

“Um I distracted him with my... _wits_.” Lance supplied. Keith nodded, but his eyes told Lance he didn’t believe him. What if he did know?

“So what’s your excuse?” Keith asked.

“What?” Lance frowned; what did he mean?

“Acting the way we do.”

“Oh.” Lance nodded.

“Well I don’t like to do what people expect, why should I live up to other people’s expectations instead of my own.”

“So you disappoint them from the start and then your covered right?” Keith asked.

“Yeah something like that.” Lance shrugged.

“Then you screwed up.” Keith simply said.

“How?” Lance raised his brow. How did that work?

“You never disappointed me.” Keith smiled a blush on his cheeks. Lance’s chest warmed up and his heart raced. That was so sweet. Lance doesn’t know what to say. He held Keith’s gaze for a few seconds before turning away, trying to hide his own blush. His eyes caught sight of a paint ball game across the beach.

“You up for a game?” Lance asked.

“What?”

Lance pointed to the sign.

Keith smirked. “You’re going down McClain.”

“You mean sharpshooter McClain, I think it’s you who’s going down samurai!”

“Game on.”

“Game on.”

....

“Lance you better pick up! Don’t make me phone out father!” Allura said to his voicemail yet again. She’s been here 30 minutes and her brother hasn’t shown up; the whole campus has been cleared apart from those staying for after school activities. _Ugh where is he?_ She thought. _What if he was in trouble?_ Allura looked around and saw that Keith’s bike is gone.

_He didn’t..._

“I’m happy that you’ve gone with Keith and his bitchin’ bike but I need a lift home and if I phone dad he’s gonna be mad.”

_“Need a lift?”_ A voice offered. Allura glared.

“Not from you Lotor.” She spat. Lotor was sat in his shiny new purple Ferrari, his golden eyes looking at her smugly.

Allura hates Lotor. She knew Lance hated him even more than she does. He’s was always been a jerk especially when they were in the White House and now he’s just an even bigger one now he’s in there. He used to sabotage the campaigns they used to do and act innocent, he’s always had it out for them. And on top of that he was always flirting with her and Lance; it was just plain weird and creepy.

“But I don’t see you brother around?”

“Yes he’s with Keith.”

“That Neanderthal with the bad hair do?”

“Still a better man than _you_.” She snarled.

“I personally don’t see what Lance sees in him.” Lotor huffed.

“Ah well he missed his chance with me but I’ll give you a chance.” Lotor winked.

Wait what did he just say? Lance missed his chance with _him_.

“Lance would never go for you.”

“Yeah that’s what he said while I was-“

“Don’t even say it.” She said appalled. That’s who Lance was on about who broke his heart. _Lotor_. The bitch. It explains so much! Why Lotor was nice for a period and Lance was accepting of him and then one day he said he hated the guy out of the blue. He hit and quit her brother. She’s never felt such hate for him as she did now.

“Lotor I swear to god if you ever come near me or my brother again I _will_ hurt you.”

“Funny your bother said the same thing,”

“Because we mean it.”

“Clearly.” Lotor scoffed.

“Is everything alright?” Shiro came over. Thank quiznak for Shiro.

“Everything is Fine.” Allura said strained. She looked at Shiro begging him with his eyes to notice her discomfort. He nodded telling her he understood and wrapped a protective arm around her.

“You need a lift hun? I’ll take you.” Shiro kissed her cheek. That was her man.

“You’re with Shirogane?” Lotor raised his eyebrow.

“Yes, now you can be on your way. Go be a dick somewhere else.”

“Touchy. You’ll come around Allura.” Lotor remarked and put his sun glasses on before driving away.

“Are you Okay?” Shiro cupped her cheeks with his hands.

“Yeah, I just really hate him. He broke my brothers heart.” She frowned.

“That’s shit,” Shiro pulled her into a hug.

“Yeah.” She sighed on his shoulder.

“Where is your brother actually?” He asked as they pulled away.

“With you brother I assume.”

“Ah.” Shiro nodded. “That’s why Keith isn’t answering my calls.”

”Nor Lance mine.”

“So you actually need a lift?”

“I do and it would really help.” She smiled.

“Well then, I shall take this fine young woman Home.” Shiro grinned.

“You shall.” Allura kissed him and the two walked to his car.

....

Keith threw a paint balloon at Lance and it spattered on his chest. Lance gasped and laughed throwing one hitting Keith in the face. Keith wiped of the blue paint with laugh and chucked his red paint in Lance’s face.

“You’re dead now _Samurai!_ ” Lance threatened.

“You have to catch me first _Sharpshooter!”_

He chased Keith around the field. He caught him and spattered one on his head. Keith laughed. This was fun, Keith was so grateful Lance gave him another chance.

Keith was about to throw one but it popped on his hand.

“Nice going mullet.” Lance smirked. Keith rubbed the paint on his hand in Lance’s face and flashed him a smug smile.

Lance rugby tackled him to the ground landing on top of him. The two were in fits of laughter.

“Today’s been fun.” Lance rolled off to the side of Keith still kinda half on him.

“Yeah it has.”

“I think I won though.”

“No way you’re so covered in red paint.”

“You’re well covered more in my blue paint.”

“Not true-“

“Shut up and let’s make purple.” Lance said and closed the gap between them. Keith’s heart skipped a beat. This was so much better sober. Well he could do without the paint getting in the way but it still it was good. Keith actually liked Lance and Lance liked him back. Keith was so content right now.

The two grinned at each other as they pulled away.

“I think we need to clean up.” Lance laughed.

“Yeah I think so too.” Keith chuckled still a little dazed. Lance quickly pecked his lips before saying:

“Race you to the sea!” He got up and sprinted, grabbing his jacket first on the way out. 

“What?!” Keith gasped getting up all grabbing his and trying to beat him there.

....

Allura got out the car, she kissed Shiro goodbye and walked into her house.

“Lance!” Alfor yelled.

“No dad it’s me.” Allura said.

“Where is _that_ brother of yours?” Alfor growled appearing from the kitchen.

“I um-“

“I’ve tried calling him and he’s not answered, that boy has some explaining to do.”

“Why father?” Allura asked trying not to give away that she knew this.

“He’s missed his afternoon classes!”

“I thought he was staying late for soccer.”

“The school phoned me to tell me that he failed to show up to his last two lessons and he had kissed the principal!”

Allura scoffed barely managing to hide a laugh. Lance did What now?! Allura bit her lip to stop her from smiling; this was way too good.

“I can see you smiling missy! Tell me where he is?!”

“Father I don’t know.”

“Tell me where he is this Instant!” Her father demanded.

“I don’t know but he wasn’t there to pick me up so Shiro took me home.”

“Shiro!”

“He’s my boyfriend dad and it was better than hitching a ride with Lotor,” Allura told him. Her father scrunched up his face.

“I suppose it is.” He mumbled.

“As soon as that brother of yours walks through that door he is grounded!” Alfor yelled and stormed into the kitchen.

Where the hell was he? She knew her brother was reckless but not this reckless. She was glad that Keith and him had worked things out but he could not give their father a heart attack.

Allura’s phones buzzed. Coran has sent her a link to twitter. There was a picture of what looked like Lance and Keith making out after what looks like a paintball match.   
Oh brother.

....

Lance had won naturally but he had gotten a head start. He distracted Keith with his lips and left him dazed. 

“I thought you were going into the sea?” Keith laughed.

“In a minute.” Lance kissed him again. “I’m not done making purple.”

The kissed for a few moments more and then he’ll pulled away.

“Okay I’m done now.” Lance grinned stripping off his jacket and shirt. Keith stared at Lance’s bare chest. He wasn’t as scrawny as he looks, he’s quite toned. Keith was mesmerised by his nice tanned skin. Why couldn’t Keith than like that?

“You coming in?” He asked Keith as he slipped of his shoes and pants. Keith’s mouth dropped, Lance in just his boxers was a pleasant sight. He physically had to close his mouth so he wouldn’t drool. Lance had legs for days and don’t get him started on the v down to his-

“Is that a yes?” Lance winked.

“Hell No.” Keith managed to say finally looking away.

“Why not.” Lance whined.

“Because it’s cold.”

“And I thought you were a tough guy.” Lance teased.

“Nope,” Keith shook his head.

“Come on,” Lance smirked taking Keith’s jacket off, dropping it near his. Keith rolled his eyes and took off his shirt shoes and pants; he had a feeling Lance wasn’t going to give up.

Keith watched as Lance ran into the water diving into it. Keith smiled, he could see Lance really liked the water.

Keith stood in the wet sand letting the small waves hit his feet. Fear gripped his chest. Keith didn’t like the water much, mainly because he couldn’t swim. His mom died when he was young and his father was always busy. Despite Shiro and himself being twins they could only afford one child to do swimming lessons and Shiro was the lucky one. He needed it more anyway since he left to go to the army.

A shiver was sent though his spine. He can’t get in there, what if he drowns?

Keith looked up to see Lance staring at him.

“You really are afraid aren’t you?” Lance said, concern is his voice.

“I can’t swim.” Keith mumbled, looking away. He was waiting for the laughter and the teasing but none of it came. Instead he hears the sound of Lance walking up to him wrapping his arms around him.

Keith flinched at the cold wet touch of Lance’s bare chest on his but he melted into the hug snaking his arms around Lance.

“I’ll teach you.” Lance offered pulling away.

“Lance,” Keith tried to protest.

_“Do you trust me?”_ Lance asked in all seriousness.

Keith met his eyes Keith’s heart thumped in his ear. He does.

“Yes.”

Lance smiled and grabbing Keith’s hand leading him into the water. When the water started to reach Keith’s hip, he started to freak out jumping into Lance’s arms. He wrapped his legs around his torso and arms around his neck. Lance was only slightly taller but that made a hell lot of a difference, his body didn’t even touch the water unless a wave hit. But the sea was pretty calm today so the waves weren’t much of a problem.

Lance laughed.

“I can’t teach you to swim with you hanging off me.”

“You can try.” Keith said through gritted teeth, watching the water. 

Lance peeled Keith off him setting him in the water. He could do this.

“I want you to float first on you back.”

“What?” Was he mad?!

“I’ll keep hold of you. I love the water and the way I got taught was to lie back and feel the water. Feel it move under your skin so you know how to move with it.” That’s sounds really dumb but smart at the same time.

“Sounds stupid.”

“Just do it.”

Keith took in a deep breath and allowed himself to lie on his back and relax. He felt Lance’s arms under him keeping him steady.

Keith listened to the waves and the movement of the water, it was surprisingly calming. Keith closed his eyes. He could get used to this. He could totally swim. He mastered floating why not swimming?

“You’re doing great.” Lance said.

“I’m doing it.” He beamed. His heart was beating fast but he kinda liked the rush.

“On your _own_ too.”

“What?” Keith gasped opening his eyes. He panicked and he sunk. Keith splashed about, holy shit he was going to die.   
Strong hands pulled him up. He was in the arms of Lance.

“Keith are you Okay?” Lance luke scared.

“ _You let go!_ ” Keith panted.

“You were doing fine!”

“You.  _Let._ Go!” He spat. How could Lance just let go of him!

“I’m sorry okay but you were a natural.”

“I’ll show you a natural.” Keith jumped out Lances arms slashing him with water.

Lance laughed at that.

“It’s a fight you want huh?” Lance smirked slashing back.

They slashed each other for a while until the two gave in.

“Look I’ll teach you the doggy paddle, the easiest form of swimming.”

“I don’t know.” He frowned hesitant.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I trusted you last time and you let go of me.” Keith argued.

“That was like twenty minutes ago. Will you not let it go?” Lance chuckled. Keith couldn’t help but smile at Lances stupid joke.

“Fine But you hold on to me the whole time.”

“That I can do.” He winked. Keith rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. Keith had really enjoyed this day and he was glad it was with Lance. He really liked Lance and he wasn’t going to screw it up.

“Okay let’s do this.” Keith nodded. 

....

“Keith where the fuck are you? Colleen is getting worried. And you missed dinner, she is not happy. Although Pidge is finding it amusing we are not, Call me.” Shiro said to Keith’s voicemail.

That’s the seventh time he called him! Shiro sighed, laying back on his bed, how could Keith be so _stu_ - _irresp_ -how could Keith be so _Keith?_

“No answer?” Matt shouted up from the bottom bunk

“Nope.”

“It’s getting late, the sun will be setting soon it’s like seven o’clock.”

“Keith’s a big boy he can look after himself.”

“He’s my younger brother.”

“You’re like 10 minutes older than him.”

“Still!”

“Look Shiro he’s with Lance. Lance is some what decent, Keith will be fine.” Matt tried to reassure.

“Wow I feel _so_ much better now.” Shiro rolled his eyes.

“Is that sarcasm I detect?”

“No I was being facetious.”

“Big words coming from you.” Matt laughed.

“Shut up.” Shiro laughed himself. He felt his phone buzz and he jumped up hoping it was Keith.

It wasn’t, It was Allura.

She sent him a link. He opened it and there was a picture of Keith and Lance making out at the paintball place near the beach.

“ _Ex-presidents son Lance McClain, seen ditching school with recent ex, Keith Kogane. Will they last?_ ” The tweet read.

“ _Click this link for more information._ ” It said underneath.

Shiro clicked the link and it took him to an article about their supposed relationship. Shiro rolled his eyes. He felt bad for Lance that he had to deal with this shit all the time.

He went back to the picture. It was take just before five o’clock. That’s almost two hours ago.

“He’s at the beach.” Shiro said aloud.

“How do you know?” Matt asked.

“Allura sent me a link to twitter with a picture.”

“Oh.”

“I’m going to get him.” Shiro jumped off the top bunk.

“ _Whoa_ whoa whoa.” Matt sprung up grabbing his arm.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not I’m just going to get Lance home let his father deal with him and I’ll deal with Keith?”

“Looks he’s on a date Shiro. He’s having fun, I mean we wanted this right? They’re both happy now and if you go down there you’re going to take that away. Now why would you destroy your own creation?”

He actually made sense. _Ugh_ , Shiro sighed.

“You’re right.”

“Like always.” Matt smirked.

“Don’t get cocky.” Shiro laughed patting his back.

“Me cocky? Never.”

Shiro laughed.

“Sure buddy.”

....

Lance had no idea what time it was but the sun was setting. After teaching Keith how to doggy paddle some what decently and by decently he means in like and hour or so with lots of distractions like making out and splash fights, he managed to get Keith to paddle two feet. And that to Lance was very impressive especially when he saw the look of Keith’s face, it made his heart swell.

They were sat in the sand, Lance’s arm loosely draped over Keith’s shoulders, watching the sun go down. Today had to be on of the best days ever and that made Lance fall for Keith that little bit harder. He’s never felt like this before not even with Lotor. This was different and he liked it.

“The sunsets beautiful.” Keith said.

“So are you.”

“That was so cheesy.” The two laughed. Lance looked down but suddenly felt a presence near him. He turned his head and saw a guy with his camera pointing at them.

“Dude.” Lance sighed. “Can you not?”

“Lance It’s Fine Just Let him take a photo.” Keith told him. Lance froze, Wait what?

“But you don’t like the attention.”

“I told you, you’re worth it.”

“Now _that_ was cheesy.” Lance laughed leaning in and kissing Keith. A few flashes went off and the two pulled away.

“You got your photo, now can you please leave?”

“Sure kid, Thanks.” The guys nods and leaves.

“Wow That was easy.”

“He got what he wanted.”

“True.” Lance agreed. “You do realise we’re still in our underwear and them pictures will be everywhere.” Lance chuckled.

“Shit.” Keith gasped. “Well now the world knows my boxer brands.” He shrugged smiling.

“They sure do.” Lance grinned.

It only just suddenly dawned on him that that was going to be on the news and he skipped school and he was out till sundown with a guy and he hadn’t called his father and ALLURA! How did she even get home? Holy shit he was so dead.

“Lance are you Okay?” Keith asked.

“I’m so dead.” He panicked. Lance stood up and quickly redressed.

“We need to go.”

“Why what’s wrong?” Keith got up starting to redress too.

“I told you I’m so dead.”

“Why?”

“Well I skipped school and my dads going to know about it, no one knows where we are and I have the keys to the car so god knows how Allura got home.” Lance ranted the list.

“You’re right.” Keiths eyes widened. “Shiro is going to kill me!” He also started panicking.

They both took out their phones and turned them on. The two let out groans.

“30 missed calls from Allura, about 50 from my dad and about 100 text messages between them.” Lance told him. Wow he was more than dead.

“20 missed calls from Shiro, 10 from Colleen, 5 from Pidge and 2 from Matt and about the same amount of messages between them.” Keith said.

“Shit we better go.”

The two ran to Keith’s bike. They were in so much trouble.

*

By the time Keith had dropped him back off at the school car park it was dark. It was weird being there when no one else was.

“Thanks for today.” Lance smiled.

“Thank me? I just drove us there you showed me a good time and taught me how to swim.” Keith thanked.

“Well I couldn’t just let the damsel in distress drown now could I?” Lance teased.

“Hey!” Keith smacked his arm. Lance laughed. 

“See you tomorrow, Samurai.”

“See you, sharpshooter.”

The two kissed and Keith put his helmet back on and he drove away. Lance jumped in his car, dreading what his father was going to say when he got in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it let me know what ya think!


	8. Prom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wants Keith to ask Lance to prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys been a while, mental health issues has stopped my inspiration lately so I’m sorry if the chapter is not up to my usual efforts. Apologies for any mistakes not really beta’d but I hope you enjoy it!

Keith parked up his bike in the drive way. There was no use in climbing through the window like he used to do because they would have heard his bike. Keith crept in through the front door, trying not to make a sound.

 

“So the beach huh?” Keith jumped out fo his skin at Shiro’s words. The light flicked on revealing Shiro sitting on the sofa with Pidge and Matt.

 

“God why do you have to be so creepy?”

 

“I’m creepy? I’m not the twin creeping around at night!”

 

“Right well I’m going to bed.”

 

“Not so fast young man.” Colleen appeared from the kitchen.

 

“You have been gone all day, even skipped school!”

 

“I know I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry? Sorry doesn’t cut it young man, you’re grounded!”

 

“Grounded?” Keith spat like it was a sour taste. She couldn’t do this to him.

 

“Ooo.” Pidge grinned.

 

“Young lady you be quiet unless you want two weeks too?”

 

“Sorry ma’am.” Pidge bowed her head.

 

“You Can’t ground me, you’re _not_ my mom!” He snapped. The others gasped their eyes king wide. Oh shit he did not mean for that to come out so harsh.

 

These last two years Colleen has been so supportive and great.

 

Colleen gulped, Keith knew she was holding back some tears.

 

“I can still ground you, I’m your legal guardian.” She said calmly.

 

“Now all of you up to bed!”

 

“Mom,” Matt tried to comfort her.

 

“Bed!” She yelled. They all ran upstairs, but even their footsteps couldn’t mask the sound of her tears.

 

....

 

Lance got home and saw that the lights were still on. He was in so much trouble.

 

Lance gulped and entered his house.

 

“Lance?” His father called.

 

“Lance oh thank god.” His father rushed over to him and gave him a hug. Lance slowly brought his hands up around his father. This was going better than expected.

 

“Father I,” Lance started but his father pulled away his worried Look fading into anger.

 

“Lance McClain, what made you do something so irresponsible!” His father snapped.

 

“Father-“ Lance tried. If only he could explain.

 

“Getting someone out of detention! Kissing teachers! Skipping school! Riding off to the beach with some guy! How are are you supposed to get into business school if you skip classes?!” His father listed angrily.

 

“And Allura? You left her on her own! How was she supposed to get home? How could you be so inconsiderate!” He totally forgot about that. He didn’t mean to leave her!

 

“I won’t-“

 

“No No no don’t you dare give me excuses there’s no excuse for this! Mr you’re grounded. Do you know how this makes me look? Lotor just came to the school and my son just skips school!” Oh it’s how he looks now?

 

“Zarkons Son is a model student while my son is off galavanting with some rebel he calls his boyfriend!”

 

“So it’s all about you is it? I do something and it’s all about you! If I do something good it’s about you! If I do something bad it’s definitely about you! Even you come before Allura and I know how much you cherish her!” Lance yelled at him.

 

“Lance that is not the point!”

 

“What is the point father? So I skipped school for one afternoon to go to the beach with Keith. Haven’t you ever done something crazy with mom? Just once I did something I wanted to do! Like you said its all about you I don’t get any privacy because you were president!”

 

“Lance,” His father said softly.

 

“And I tell you Lotor is no angel, for months he was nice to me and flirted with me and after I caved and slept with him he shut me out that’s all he wanted and now he’s after Allura.”

 

Alfor stared at him shocked. Ha that got his attention.

 

“Yeah father he’s that type of guy and you think the world of him when he broke your sons heart?”

 

“Lance I didn’t-“

 

“I know you didn’t, just you’re always so hard on me and it’s not fair.” Lance finished somewhat calmly. The two stood in silence for a few moments. Alfor sighed deafened and walked into the kitchen. Lance held his head high, ignoring the pain in his chest and went upstairs to his room.

 

*

 

Keith couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t leave things the way he did. He had to speak to Colleen. She was probably asleep though.

 

Keith got up and went down stairs. He really need a glass of water. As he went down the stairs he saw the light in the living room was still on. As he reached the bottom he could see Colleen asleep on the sofa. He glasses were in her hand, dry tears stained her cheeks.

 

Keith’s heart ached. He felt so bad.

 

He crept over to her, pulling the blanket off the other sofa on his way past. He draped it over her. He then bent down trying to carefully remove her glasses from her hands. As he did Colleen stirred.

 

“Keith?” She mumbled.

 

Shit, Keith thought. He didn’t mean to wake her. But it was now or never.

 

“Colleen I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry, I shouldn’t have said what I said.”

 

“I didn’t mean any of it, you are like a mother to me and I love you for it.” Keith felt the tears run down his cheeks.

 

“It’s Okay Keith.” Colleen smiled drowsily. She slowly moved her hand up and cupped his cheek, wiping away his tears with her thumb.

 

“Keith you’re like a son to me and I’ll always look out for you even if you hate me or even if you don’t.”

 

Keith smiled and leaned forward and kissed her head.

 

“Goodnight Colleen.”

 

“Night.” She yawed and snuggled up into the sofa. As he walked away he heard her mumble;

 

“I love you too.” Keiths chest warmed, He might be able to sleep after all.

 

*

 

“Hey,” Allura spoke softly.

 

“Hey.” Lance said.

 

“I heard you come out here.” Allura told him.

 

“I couldn’t sleep.”

 

Allura climbed out of her window onto the roof of the porch and sat next to Lance. They were both in their pyjamas and cat slippers.

 

“Neither could I.”

 

There was a pregnant pause.

 

“I heard what you and dad said.” She broke the silence.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m sorry it went down like that.”

 

“It’s fine, we’ll work it out we always do. I just don’t want to talk about it.” Lance said to her. He’s had enough for one day.

 

“That’s fine.” She nodded. They both looked up at the stars.

 

“How was the date with Keith?” She asked.

 

Lance managed a smile. “It was good.”

 

“I’m glad.” Allura smiled too. Lance looked at her, he could tell there was something She wanted to say.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I’m glad you told father about Lotor,”

 

“Why?”

 

“He tried to get me to take a ride with him today. Thankfully Shiro came and gave me a lift but if he hadn’t I couldn’t imagine what Lotor might have done. I know I can take care of myself but Lotor,” She trialed off, sadness in her eyes. Lance get guilty.

 

“I’m so sorry Lura.” Lance wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“I shouldn’t have gone.” Lance sighed. He shouldn’t have gone, he should, have known he had a duty-an image to up hold.

 

“Or next time leave me the keys.” She laughed.

 

“Yeah.” Lance let out a laugh. Not a bad idea though is it.

 

“Hmm.” Lance hummed. He moved out of Allura’s grasp and crawled over to his window.

 

“Lance?” Allura questioned.

 

He reached in and grabbed the keys off his desk and crawled back to her.

 

“Here.” He dangled the keys in front of her.

 

“Lance what are you-?”

 

“Take them.”

 

“Lance, _Berbie_ is your car.”

 

“Not anymore, she’s yours now.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Well you’re the one who’s actually going to University, so you’ll need it more than I will.”

 

“ _Lance_ ,”

 

“Just take them.” Lance rolled his eyes fondly at her. Allura grabbed the key and hugged him. Lance smiled hugging her back.

 

“You’re the best brother ever.” Allura pulled back, kissing his cheek as she did.

 

“We should probably get to bed.” Lance suggested.

 

“Just a few more minutes.” Allura beamed, and they both watched the stars go by.

 

*

 

Alfor smiled at his children. He moved from Allura’s window and left her room. He had to rethink a few things.

 

....

 

For the rest of the week, Lance and Keith were stuck together like glue. Of course only in school hours, since Lance was grounded. And so was Keith technically.

 

Lance also didn’t mind that their group expanded. They were probably the largest friendship group going in the school with 15 of them, (Lance, Keith, Hunk, Shay, Allura, Shiro, Pidge, Matt, Coran, Rolo, Nyma, Ulaz, Antok, Kolivan and Thace), sat on a long table.

 

Lance found it funny how they were of 4 different friendships groups, each with their own cliches and now they’re all great friends.

 

Such great friends that Lotor tried to join in on their merriment, well that and his his brothers were sat with them but his brothers don’t like him much, nor does anyone else. I mean his brothers don’t even like their father never mind Lotor.

 

However, Lance was happy and so was Keith.

 

“Prom is two weeks away.” Shay grinned.

 

“Is it?” Lance shrugged.

 

“Lance I told you about this, I’m on the set up committee!” Hunk beamed.

 

“Well as soon as you said prom I turned off.”

 

“Now _Lancelot_ , is that anyway to talk to your friend?” Allura teased.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Lance frowned.

 

“Lancelot eh?” Keith grinned.

 

“You’re not going to let that go are you?”

 

“Nope.” Keith kissed his cheek. Lance rolled his eyes but smiled.

 

“We aren’t either.” Pidge laughed. Lances phone buzzed.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t just change my name in the group chat.” Lance sighed.

 

“She didn’t.” Matt assured.

 

“ _Because I did.”_ He then added with a chuckle. Pidge high fived him.

 

“Why don’t you like prom?” Shiro asked.

 

“It’s stupid.”

 

“I agree.” Ulaz spoke up. His brothers hummed in agreement.

 

“Well I think it’s great.” Coran chimed.

 

Lance just didn’t like following the crowd. He didn’t wanna go to some dance with the people who talk about him all the time. He’d rather just have a party with his friends at home.

 

The bell rang.

 

“We better get to class.” Allura said.

 

They all hugged and kissed goodbye as they went to class.

 

On the way to class Shiro stopped Keith in the hallway.

 

“I need you to take Lance to prom.” Shiro told him.

 

“You heard him, he hates it.” There was no way he could convince Lance to go.

 

“Yes, But I know their father won’t allow Allura to go on her own. Not after our party.”

 

“Shiro I can’t just make him.”

 

“Just ask him, please for me.” He begged.

 

“Shiro...” He couldn’t.

 

“I’ll give you fifty bucks.” Shiro tired.

 

Keith paused. Well Fifty is Fifty. But he didn’t want to get paid to take out Lance but he needs the money.

 

“Fine. But this is the last time we do this deal.”

 

“I love you bro.” Shiro Ruffled his hair.

 

“I know you do.” Keith huffed.

 

*

 

The following week Lance had to watch other students do their promposals to their “one true loves”.

 

He watched Hunks promposal to Shay; he had baked her a cake and wrote the question with the frosting. She said yes immediately.

 

Shiro had a corsage delivered into class for Allura with a note and when she turned to thank you to the guy, Shiro was in his place. Lance was there it was pretty impressive.

 

Pidge even got one but she denied the guy and asked a girl instead.

 

Matt and Coran also found dates, even the Galra boys had guys and gals ask them out and now they are all going to the prom.

 

Lance just didn’t want to go. He didn’t see the point. However he kinda wanted a promposal off Keith, not that he would admit it, but it would be sweet.

 

It wasn’t until a week before prom that Lance got his promposal.

 

Lance was still grounded and was sat up in his room. He was listening to some music and dancing around when he saw someone in his window. He jumped back at the sight of Keith.

 

“Oh my god.” He gasped opening the window for Keith to come in.

 

“What are you doing here?” He whispered, running towards his door and shutting it.

 

“I missed you.” Keith teased. Lance rolled his eyes. He probably meant it but he didn’t have to be such a cocky ass about it.

 

“Seriously if my dad finds out you’re here...” He would be so dead. Like he wouldn’t never be allowed to leave the house again.

 

“He won’t.” Keith shrugged. Like it’s that easy. Pfft but Keith is here though...

 

“But since you’re here,” Lance smiled and pulled Keith in for a kiss. Keith brought his hands up to Lances hair, running his hands through it.

 

Okay this was enough for now.

 

“And now you have to go.” Lance said pulling away shoving him towards the window.

 

“Or,” Keith paused, holding his arms out against the window frame. Lance tried to shove him but Keith’s Hold was too strong. Dammit Keith and you’re strong beautiful arms.

 

“Or you come with me.” Was he joking?

 

“I can’t leave.” Lance scoffed.

 

“I’ll bring you back before he even notices.” 

 

“Keith.” Lance said seriously. It can’t be done he’ll get caught. He know he will.

 

“Come on, just for ice cream?” Keith pouted, batting his eyelashes at him.

 

“Pwease Lancelot.” Lance inwardly cringed at the use of his childhood nickname. But he knew he was going to give in. Keith was too damn cute.

 

Lance sighed. “Fine.”

 

“Don’t make it sound like a chore, you know you want to go out with me.” Keith grinned.

 

“Only a little.” Lance smiled. He locked his bedroom door and grabbed his wallet and keys. He followed Keith out the window onto the roof of the porch.

 

He slide his window down so it was just slightly open. He had to get back in. He moved along the roof to Allura’s window and knocked on it. She opened it it’s a shocked face.

 

“Lance what the fuck are you doing?” She hissed.

 

“Going for ice cream.”

 

“Lance if you get caught-“

 

“I won’t...I think.” Lance hoped he wouldn’t anyway.

 

“Cover for me, please.” He begged.

 

“Fine, But you owe me.”

 

“I gave you my car.”

 

“Touché.”

 

“Look I locked my bedroom door but you have a spare key to it anyway just make sure dad doesn’t go in or find out I’m gone.”

 

“Be back before dinner.” Lance looked at his clock it was twenty to five on a Wednesday evening. Their father usually goes out Wednesday at half five and for his regular meeting with his “none” girlfriend who he’s totally boning but never tells them anything. He tells them he’s at a meeting but they followed him once to a motel, where he met up with a woman. Shocking really but he’ll tell them when he’s ready.

 

He usually returns at half six which is round about when they have dinner. So he has almost two hours.

 

“Okay I can do that.” He nodded. “Want anything?” He added.

 

“Cookie butter ice cream please.” Lance nodded and followed Keith down the pole of the porch.

 

They held hands on the way to Keith’s red beetle. Lance was so glad he was doing this.

 

*

 

Keith drove them into town, he wanted to find a nice secluded spot where no one would take pictures so they wouldn’t get caught.

 

That’s when it dawned on him he’s taking Lance home. They won’t get caught by paparazzi and Pidge, Matt and Shiro are cool. They also usually spend a lot of time in their rooms so he would be alone with Lance in the kitchen.

 

But most importantly, he would love for Lance to meet Colleen. Wait he hasn’t met her has he? No they hadn’t really hung out until they all became friends and started dating.

 

“We’re at your house?” Lance asked with a frown.

 

“Yes the safest place to hide from the press and one place we won’t get caught, plus free ice cream.” Keith reasoned.

 

“Very true.”

 

“Plus you can meet Colleen.”

 

“Your mother?”

 

“Well Katie’s and Matt’s Mom, But She’s like a Mom to me.”

 

“Well I’d love to meet her.” Lance smiled. Keith’s chest warmed. He was glad Lance wanted to meet her. He hoped she liked him.

 

Keith took Lance’s hand and led him into his house. To his surprise everyone was downstairs rather than in their rooms. Not what he expected, he wanted some alone time downstairs maybe.

 

“Hey guys.” Keith greeted. While only getting murmurs from Pidge and Matt who were engrossed in a video game, Shiro actually acknowledged him.

 

“Keithy boy.” Shiro grinned. Keith rolled his eyes. Shiro had to embarrass him in front of Lance didn’t he?

 

“Hey Lance.” Shiro then greeted somewhat normal.

 

“Hey Shiro.” Lance beamed.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Ooo are you guys on a date?” Pidge teased.

 

“I thought you were grounded?” Matt asked.

 

“Shh were on the DL.”

 

“The down low?” Shiro raised his eyebrow. “Have I not raised you better than this?”

 

“Raised me? We’re twins! Were the same age!”

 

“Pfft _potayto potatto._ ” Shiro shrugged.

 

“Boys, what a lovely surprise.” Colleen said as she entered the living room.

 

“It’s such a privilege to meet President Alfors son.”

 

“Well not a privilege for us.” Pidge mumbled, earning a glare off Colleen and two high fived from the boys.

 

“Lance McClain.” Lance held out his hand but she ignored it and hugged him.

Keith smiled at Lances shocked face. Lance relaxed into the hug and Keith was glad she liked him.

 

“So what brings you guys here?”

 

“Well I wanted you to meet him.” Keith answered. “And we came for ice cream.”

 

“Well you came to the right place. You boys sit down I’ll bring you some.” Colleen offered and went tot the kitchen.

 

“She’s really nice, I love her.”

 

“I’m glad.” Keith smiled. He leaned over and kissed Lances cheek. As he pulled back Lance pulled him by the waist into a proper kiss.

 

“Guys we don’t wanna see that!” Pidge cringed.

 

“Get a room.” Matt laughed.

 

“We’re in one.” Lance argued.

 

“A private one then.” Shiro piped up with a laugh.

 

“Walls are too thin for that.” Keith winked.

 

“Oh god Keith go back to your brooding self, flirty you is weird.” Shiro shivered.

Keith rolled his eyes. He has been a lot happier since dating Lance. Keith was so happy he had Lance in his life.

 

*

 

Allura sat in her room doing some work, when she heard a knock on the door. But it wasn’t her room it was Lances.

 

“Lance?”

 

“Lance? Son?”

 

Allura ran to her window and quickly climbed into Lance’s room.

 

Shit shit shit, she thought.

 

Can she do a Lance impression?

 

“Dad, dad, father, father,” She rehearsed each more sounding more American and deeper.

 

“Lance?”

 

“Yeah?” Allura answered with a scrunched up face. She hoped he bought it.

 

“Are you alright you sound different?”

 

“You just woke me up from a nap.”

 

“Oh sorry. Well I just thought I’d tell you I’m going out now I’ll be back soon. Look after your sister.”

 

Thank quiznak for that.

 

“I will.”

 

“Good and you’re grounded so no leaving the house.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Right Okay then see you later.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Allura breathed a sigh of relief. That was hard, it really was.

 

The knocking sound started again. Fuck, it was from her room.

 

Allura ran to the window and crawled over to her room. She shut her window and ran to the door.

 

“Hey Dad.” She grinned.

 

“Why are you out of breath?” He frowned.

 

“Just doing some exercise.”

 

“That’s good sweetie.” He smiled.

 

“I’m going to my meeting now.”

 

“Good good, I’m glad tell her I say hi.” Allura said absent mindedly. She widened her eyes in shock registering what she had just said. Alfor gasped surprised too.

 

“You mean, them.” He stuttered nervously.

 

“Yes, Yes of course I meant them.” Allura laughed anxiously.

 

“Okay it’s a date.”

 

“Yeah father, we’ve known for a while.”

 

“Oh Good, Well we’ll have a chat when I come back.”

 

“Keep an eye on your bother make sure he doesn’t leave.”

 

“I will don’t you worry.”

 

“Good girl.” He smiled. He kissed her head and walked away.

 

“See you later.” He called back to her.

 

“Bye!”

 

She closed her door and collapsed against it. Lance owed her big time.

 

*

 

They had played video games until Lance and Keith migrated to Keith’s bedroom. Everyone had catcalled when they did, so they flipped them off.

 

After making out they decided to get to know each other better and talked about all the rumours in school.

 

“No, none of that stuff is true.” Keith said.

 

“Oh yeah? _State trouper?_ ” Lance asked.

 

“Fallacy, dead guy in the parking lot?”

 

“Rumour, The ducks?”

 

“Hearsay, Proroks balls?”

 

“Fact, But he deserved it. Teacher was a creep he tried to grope my sister.”

 

“Wow yeah.”

 

“Criminal?”

 

“Seriously?” Keith laughed. “I’ve never been to jail. The worst thing I’ve Done is almost got caught for underage drinking.”

 

“Fair.” Lance chuckled.

 

“Your accent?”

 

“What because I’m not british like my family?” Lance said and Keith nodded.

 

“Well I’m adopted, if you didn’t know. Alfor and his wife were told they couldn’t have children and after they went to Cuba and adopted baby me, they found out my mom was almost 2 months pregnant with Allura.

 

“I’m glad they decided to keep me though. But they moved to America for politics but sent Allura to a boarding school in England. I was told to stay here.”

 

“Sounds rough.”

 

“I mean Allura is blood, she’ll always be the favourite I guess. She gets to go to University and I get to stay here and become a politician, thats why I gave her my car.” Lance admitted. He’s never told that to any of his friends.

 

“Well you’re my favourite.” Keith smiled, grabbing Lance’s hand. Lance smiled back, touched by Keith’s comment. That made him feel special.

 

Lance leaned over and kissed Keith. It was slow and gentle, Lance wanted to show Keith how much he means to him.

 

“Go to prom with me?” Keith asked when they pulled back.

 

“Is that a request or a command?” Lance laughed.

 

“Come on it’ll be fun. Go with me.”

 

“No.” Lance shook his head. He didn’t like prom there was no way he was going to some stupid dance.

 

“No? Why not?”

 

“Because it’s a stupid tradition, you know I hate it.”

 

“But people won’t expect you to go.”

 

“Why are you pushing this? What’s in it for you?” Lance snarled. What was his problem?

 

Keith scoffed. “So I need a motive to want to be with you?”

 

“You tell me.” Lance narrowed his eyes. Something felt wrong here.

 

Keith stood up, angry at being accused.

 

“You know you need therapy, anyone ever told you that?” Keith rummaged through this drawer. What was he looking for?

 

“Keith answer the question!” Lance stood up, stopping him. Keith looked him directly in the eye.

 

“Nothing! There’s nothing in it for me!” He snapped. Something wasn’t right he was lying.

 

“Just the pleasure of your company, Okay?” He then proceeded to take out a cigarette and tried to light it in front of him. Lance glared. He didn’t he quit. Lance grabbed the cigarette and chucked it across the room. Lance shook his head and grabbed his jacket off the bed. Storming out. He was fuming. How can he be so infuriating?! What didn’t he get about him not liking prom? And smoking! If he lied about quitting smoking then he must be lying about the motive. Lance could feel the tear at the edge of his eyes.

 

“Lance are you Okay?” Shiro asked when they saw Lance run down the stairs.

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” He wiped his tear away.

 

“See you guys later! Thank you Colleen.” Lance ran out the door, just hearing Keith call out his name as he left.

 

He took out his phone and called Allura.

 

“ _Hey lover boy, you got my ice cream?_ ” She teased.

 

“Can you pick me up.” He said trying to sound happy but it came out as a whimper.

 

“ _Lance are our okay? What’s up? What happened?”_

 

“Can you just please pick me up from Keith’s house before dad gets home.”

 

“ _Yeah sure, I’ll be there soon_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I’ll try and update soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like the first chapter! It will get better I promise if you don't already think so XD Let me know what you think!


End file.
